


The Qualifications of the Boy Next Door

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Reader is submissive, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: Modern AU. After a failed relationship and a failed job search fresh out of college, you find yourself moving back home at the start of summer. To your chagrin, your childhood annoyance, Kylo, is going to be living next door all summer. To make matters even worse, he's grown up and looks good, making you want to overlook just how bothersome he is. Quickly falling under his spell, how are you going to make it through this summer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: reader is submissive and somewhat restrained. dirty talk, gagging.

            You drop your bag on the bed with a sigh. Here you are: back among the four walls you grew up in. You had assumed once you finished college, the world would be waiting for you. It would have welcomed you with open arms, handing you a job, a place to live, and a relationship that made you happy.

                The opposite occurred. You broke up with your significant other after discovering they cheated on you. With them moving out, you were stuck trying to pay the bills on the tiny apartment you had shared with them. Unable to afford it, or find a fancy new job with your degree, you had no choice. By the end of spring, you were calling your parents for help.

                With a heavy heart, you run your fingers along the top of your dresser. How many memories are in this room? You feel depressed that you are back here – upset that life has not turned out the way it was supposed to. The plan is to find a job and start saving up to get out of here while searching for a job in your field. Yet at the moment, that feels like a lifetime away.

                You stop in front of your bedroom window. The neighborhood looks mostly the same. A few homes have been upgraded or repainted. Yet the subtle changes cannot take away the depression that is creeping up on you. As you take in the sight, your eyes flick downwards to the backyard of your neighbors.

                To your surprise, a man is in the backyard. He is clearing out a small shed, pushing a wheelbarrow forward. It takes you a few seconds to place him. He is wearing a black muscle shirt and you can just see his black hair, messy from working outside.

                When you realize who it is, you groan. Great. You hadn’t even thought of Kylo. You had assumed he’d have moved away. The memories of him are like some long ago nightmare. But the thorn in your side from your childhood is still here. Staring out the window, you watch him.

                Kylo brushes the hair from his eyes and pulls his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. Alright, you think to yourself as your eyes roam down his body, he has grown up. The skinny boy who pushed you into a puddle one time after school now looks as if he could take someone on in a fight. He must have been working out regularly. Not like it mattered. When the two of you were young, you didn’t get along. You found him to be spoiled and loud whereas he found you to be meek and weak-willed.

                “Well, I’m not now.” You say aloud – to him – to no one.

                As if he heard you, Kylo tilts his face up to look at the window. Alarmed, you dart away from it, feeling caught somehow. Had he seen you? That would be unfortunate. Your parents were gone for the weekend, unable to come home early to greet you due to the circumstances – a family friend was ill - and the last thing you felt like dealing with was Kylo alerting the neighborhood that you were back.

                There is a knock on the back door by the kitchen a few minutes later. Wonderful. Right on time. Trying to prepare yourself to talk to Kylo for the first time in years, you make your way to the kitchen. You can see him through the frosted glass and pull the door open.

                His features are the interesting tangle they have always been – puberty had been rough on him and that was your last memory of him before you avoided him altogether. Kylo had been taller than everyone else. With long limbs, a scowl on his face, and an awkward way of moving, he had acted as if he had the world’s largest chip on his shoulder.

                Now, however, it was as if you were looking at a different person. Even the way he is standing is different from how he used to carry himself. His shirt clings to him, revealing his toned stomach. His arms were in shape, a far cry from the gangly arms he had as a youth. No longer unsure of himself in his skin, he seems almost bored with it. No, everything has changed…minus the scowl on his face which is the same as ever.

                “What are you doing here?” Kylo asks you.

                His voice is so much deeper than the last time you saw him that for a second, you are thrown.  He brushes his hair out of his eyes and looks at you impatiently.

                “I live here.” You finally reply, finding your voice.

                “Since when?” He crosses his arms which only draws your attention back to them.

                “Since an hour ago. Really nice catching up, Kylo.” You go to shut the door but he shoves his foot in the way, leaving it open.

                “Do your parents know?” His voice is flat as if he has already checked out of this conversation.

                “No,” You quip, “In fact, they forgot they even had a daughter. Don’t remind them. I want to see if they will recognize me.”

                He looks at you distastefully, “They’re out of town so I wasn’t sure if you were sneaking home. How long are you staying?”

                “How long are _you_ staying, Kylo? I’ve really missed these fascinating conversations.”

                He scoffs, “I don’t live here. I’m house-sitting for the summer until college starts up in the fall. My parents are gone for a few months on an extended vacation.”

                Great, so you have the entire summer to look forward to. Could your luck be any worse? You nudge the door closed.

                “Alright, well, nice catching up. Bye, buddy.” You successfully shut the door.

                Kylo hovers for a few seconds before departing. You listen to him go before heading upstairs. Better not to think about him. Time to unpack and rearrange your room.

                Yet your best intentions lay dead at your feet after only a few minutes. Your mind keeps flicking back to Kylo for some reason. You are hyper fixating on how he looked in that black muscle shirt. How it clung to him. How fit he was.

                “What is wrong with you?” You mumble aloud and shake your head as if it will clear your thoughts.

                Kylo, a distant and hostile figure in your memories, seems to hang around in your brain. You find yourself actively working to remember why you disliked him so much. Besides the things like pushing you around the playground and generally being a jerk, he was a bossy know-it-all. He hadn’t been popular in school due to his shitty attitude but it never seemed to bother him. No, even when he was awkward and dealing with puberty, there was never a hint of anything other than annoyance and some sort of angst he wore like an armor around him.

                He grew up – so what? What was it about Kylo’s mature appearance that has you thinking about him? You decide you are going to blame your break-up. It has been a long time since you have thought of someone new in that manner, after all, and if you forget everything about Kylo, he is now nice to look at.

                The night passes without incident. A few times, you catch yourself peering through the window. At one point, you see Kylo passing by the window leading to the living room. He is wearing an oversized white t-shirt and your heart skips a beat.

                The next day, when Kylo knocks on the kitchen door before letting himself in, you are both annoyed by the intrusion and anxious to see him. Perhaps if you spend more time around him, you will shake off these strange new feelings regarding him.

                “What are you doing here?” You snap.

                He is standing in the kitchen wearing all black. His black t-shirt is a size too small resulting in you fighting the urge to check him out. His black jeans are nice as well causing you to force yourself to glare at him in an attempt to cover up the fact you are ogling him.

                Kylo runs his fingers through his hair, “Your parents asked I water the plants while they’re gone.”

                “What?” You scoff, “I can do that. I’m here, Kylo. Give me the house key.”

                He shoves his hands in his pockets, “No, I think I’ll keep it until they get back.”

                “What?” You reply, feeling a spark of annoyance.

                Kylo moves past you. His shoulder brushes against your skin and for a second, you feel rooted to the spot. He doesn’t seem to notice and is instead heading down the hallway where your parents have their plants. Your heart is beating quickly and you decide on the spot he must get out of the house right away before you do something stupid.

                Before you get a chance to, you hear him actually laugh. Alarmed, you follow the sound to see that he is standing in the doorway of your room.

                “Look at this. Are you keeping the décor the same? Surprised you don’t have photos of your favourite pop stars on the walls.”

                “Fuck off,” You growl, pushing him out of the doorway, “Just water the plants and leave.”

                You are embarrassed because your room is dated. A relic from before college, something you hardly see yourself in. To have Kylo pointing it out just is a reminder of how far you feel that you have fallen.

                But Kylo doesn’t leave. He is leaning against the door frame. He almost looks amused. You like it better when he looks bored. This is the Kylo you remembered from your youth – haughty and arrogant. As good as he looks now, some things don’t change.

                “Why’d you come back?” He asks you.

                “I don’t wanna talk about it.” You turn away from him, pretending to look through your bag for something.

                He crosses the room, picking up things and looking at them casually. The air of indifference around him annoys you further.

                “Can you just go?” You snap, “Seriously, I didn’t invite you in here.”

                Kylo hovers behind you now. You can feel him there. His presence seems to fill the room. You are irritated with him yet even so…your chest tightens at these new feelings. It is too confusing.

                “Lemme guess – you got dumped, can’t find a job in your pointless major and had to come back.” His voice drips with mockery.

                For a brief second, all you can see is red. Did he really just say that to you? To make it worse, he is right about all of it. The rage is so strong that it sucks the air out of you, rendering you speechless.

                He keeps going, “What was your major again? Never mind. Don’t tell me. I’ve already had my fill of amusement and it’s not even noon. Between this room and you being back here –”

                You whirl around, “You still are an asshole, you know that? I thought maybe the years would have molded you into a semblance of an actual human being but no, you’re still a prick. You may be nice to look at now, Kylo, but you’re still garbage!”

                At first, you don’t realize that you have slipped up and told Kylo you found him attractive. You are too angry to think of anything else. But he smirks, unbothered by your outburst and your stomach sinks as it dawns on you what you just said.

                “Really?” He drawls, “You want to fuck me too –”

                Before you can question it, you are raising your hand to slap him. You don’t want to hear him say it. If he doesn’t say it, then it isn’t true. But Kylo is faster than you. Your hand doesn’t reach his face. He grabs your wrist and holds it inches away from his cheek. For the first time since you encountered him yesterday, there is a spark of emotion behind his eyes. You just aren’t sure what emotion it is.

                “Resulting to violence now?” He says and shakes his head, “Disappointing. I didn’t want to have to teach you a lesson but if I’m going to have to deal with you all summer, we better take care of it early.”

                “What?” You protest, trying to pull your hand away.

                Still holding onto your hand, Kylo uses his other hand to start removing his belt. Alarmed, you watch as he tugs his belt off and then pulls your other hand towards him.

                “What are you doing?” You ask but your voice cracks as he turns you around.

                Kylo doesn’t reply. The belt is wrapped around your wrists and notched, effectively tying your wrists together. You are still protesting but the vibe of the room has changed completely. Are you protesting because you want him to stop or because it is the ‘proper’ thing to do in this situation?

                “I told you,” He goes as he spins you around to face him, “Teaching you a lesson.”

                Before you can reply, Kylo places his hands on your shoulders and pushes you down to your knees. Your head has gone very light. Maybe you are dreaming. You must be dreaming if you are letting this happen. He is unzipping his jeans. The sound echoes in your head. His fingers are in your hair. You can hear your heart thudding in your chest. God, you are wet. How is it possible that you are worked up over this?

                “Look up at me.” Kylo orders quietly.

                You tilt your face up to look at him. You cannot read the expression behind his eyes. Somehow, he has flipped the entire moment around to his liking and you have let him. He idly runs one of his fingers across your lips before pulling his dick out of his boxers. He is hard and thick. The tip of his cock presses against your lips. You are breathing quickly and move slightly, feeling the belt rub against your wrists.

                “Now suck.”

                The worst part is you don’t even consider it. You don’t entertain the idea of telling him no or pushing him away. Your body betrays you and your mouth opens, taking the head of his cock in your mouth. Closing your eyes, your tongue rolls across the tip of him before taking more in your mouth. You don’t even feel like yourself anymore. The only thing you can focus on is working him with your mouth.

                You move your tongue down his shaft before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock and taking him deep. You are bobbing up and down on his girth. Your lips are stretched out around his meat as you drool on it, eagerly sucking it. God, you have lost your mind. Has it really been so long since any sort of sexual activity that you are doing this?

                His cock pops out of your mouth as you lower your head, dragging your tongue across his balls before sucking on each one. At this, you hear Kylo’s breath catch – the first sign of his arousal. It makes you hungry for more. Bringing your tongue up along his dick, you take him back in your mouth. The fact your hands are restrained makes it trickier but you don’t stop for a moment.

                After a few minutes of this, Kylo’s fingers are in your hair. He pushes your head down on his cock, forcing you to take more. When you gag, he stops pushing but holds you in place.

                “Look at me.” He commands once more.

                Your eyes flutter open, raised upwards to look at him. He is looking down at you. His skin is slightly flushed and his lips are parted. He pushes your head down further, causing you to gag. You can feel the saliva rolling off his cock, making a mess on your shirt. Your underwear sticks to you from how wet you are.

                “Quiet now, aren’t you?” Kylo says as he watches you choke on his girth, “Prefer you this way.”

                You mumble something – ‘fuck you’ – but he shakes his head and pushes his cock down so far that your eyes close as you choke. You pull your head back but he holds it firmly in place.

                “Now, I told you that this is a lesson. But you’re a slow learner. Should I be surprised?” He is teasing you again, trying to make you see red.

                With his cock buried in your throat, and long strands of saliva hanging off your lips, you are dizzy with how turned on you are. You should be hating this. No one has ever done this to you before. Surely, this is wrong…dirty, and wrong. This man drove you insane as a kid. Now you’re choking on his dick. Probably not your best decision.

                “I said look up at me.”

                You force yourself to look up at him even though it is difficult with his cock down your throat. He loosens his grip a little, twirling his fingers in your hair.

                “Is that so hard? Play nice and the lesson will be over soon enough. Tell me you understand.”

                You tell him but your words are muffled around his thick meat. Pleased, he pulls his cock out of your mouth. You gasp for air. He rubs the tip of his dick across your lips, smearing it with precum and spit. Then he leans down and yanks you to your feet.

                Kylo turns you around quickly and pushes you forward. You land on your bed. Instantly, he is pulling on your jeans, tugging them off you before you can utter a word. You know what is coming next and you are dying for it. It is the only thing that you want. Nothing else matters at this moment besides Kylo fucking you.

                His fingers curl around the edge of your underwear and he pulls. You hear the fabric tearing. Kylo’s fingers are digging into your thighs, spreading them apart as he yanks you to the edge of the bed. Your legs are dangling off the bed, brushing against the floor with your hands still tied behind you with his belt.

                The head of Kylo’s dick is pressing against your pussy lips. He begins to push his cock into you. Normally, you would never be able to take a cock as big and thick as his so easily. But you are dripping wet, anxious to feel him inside of you. Your pussy wraps itself around his cock and after only a few seconds, he is fully inside you.

                You are stuck in position: flat on your stomach, your face tilted so that your cheek is pressed against the bed and your arms are behind your back. Kylo lets out a sigh of pleasure when he enters you and it is the most delicious sound you have ever heard.

                He is so big inside of you, stretching against the walls of your pussy as he begins to fuck you. You enjoy feeling like a ragdoll – you like feeling powerless against him, you realize with a jolt. Forced to take his cock like this, half dressed, as he brings his rock hard cock all the way out of you before slamming it inside.

                Your moans are muffled against the bed sheets. You wish you could move your hips but you cannot do a thing. Kylo grabs ahold of the belt and uses it to thrust even harder inside of you. His hands are warm against yours, brushing against your skin as he grips the belt.

                He feels so good that it is unreal. Never having been fucked like this, all the things that have been weighing on you have faded. The only thing you can focus on is how fantastic Kylo feels inside you. With each thrust, you are fucked harder into the bed. Your legs pried apart by his, his cock buried in your wet pussy –

                “You like this?” Kylo says, his voice ragged, “I think you like this lesson too much. I know why.”

                He shudders and you know that he is close to cumming. You want him to cum. You suddenly need him to finish in you. You want to feel him fill you up, feel his cum inside of you – it is a terrible need, one you have never felt with anyone else before, but you try in vain to move your hips to milk his cock.

                He grunts and goes still, ramming his dick inside you. His fingers hold onto the belt as he moans. The sound from Kylo of all people is shocking only because you haven’t heard him be so vocal before. It is him – raw and exposed, vulnerable – as you feel his hot, sticky cum fill you up.

                When he is finished orgasming, your clit is still swollen and aching with the need to climax. Is he going to leave? What if he leaves you tied up? For a horrified moment, you are convinced that is what is going to happen.

                But then Kylo flips you over on your back. He is crawling over you. His hand goes to your clit and he begins to flick his finger over it. The pleasure is intense and you arch your back, a moan escaping your lips.

                Kylo is watching you intently as he plays with your clit, the way you wiggle against his hand, your head thrown back as you start to beg him to get you off.

                “That’s why you like it,” He goes in a low voice, “You like the lesson because you’re a filthy slut, don’t you?”

                Yes, yes, yes, you agree instantly, you’d agree to anything as his finger rolls across your clit. Each movement brings you closer to the edge and he knows it.

                “You want to cum like this? Tied up with my belt, filled with my cum, my fingers against your cunt?” He asks you, making your head dizzy with desire.

                You are moaning, begging, pleading with Kylo to go faster so that you can finish. Over and over, you say his name, begging, praying – as if he is your master and you are hoping he will grant you permission to finish –

                “I’ll let you cum,” He lowers his voice to a whisper, his finger slowing down against your clit, “Do you want to know why?”

                “W-why?” You manage to gasp, breathless.

                “I have a weak point for whores.” He says simply, almost kindly – the first kindness since you have come back home.

                Then his finger moves rapidly across your clit, fast enough to send you over the edge. You moan, your back arching as your climax rolls across you. It is the most intense one of your life, leaving you twitching and moaning Kylo’s name as you cum. Your eyes are closed but you can feel him watching you, studying you as you orgasm from his touch.

                When you come down from your climax, he reaches around you and removes the belt. Then he slides off the bed, getting dressed. Feeling suddenly exposed and embarrassed, you sit up and grab your blanket, covering your lower half. Your face is flushed and your body is sore and lazy with the pleasure you had just experienced.

                Ohmygod – had you really just let Kylo fuck you like that? You must have completely lost your fucking mind. He pulls his jeans up and loops the belt through before glancing at you.

                “You said you’d water the plants, right?” He asks, picking up the earlier conversation, “I’m late for something.”

                “Uh – yeah.” You reply, feeling dazed.

                “Great.”

                He turns to leave and your heart constricts. Okay, you made a giant mistake. God, now you are going to be stuck next to him all summer after you let him fuck you like this. What were you thinking?

                Kylo stops in the doorway and glances over his shoulder, “You failed the lesson, by the way. I’m going to keep the house key. See you later.”

                You watch as he leaves your room – you listen to his footsteps down the hallway, across the tile floor of the kitchen and then out the back door. Quickly, you slid off the bed and hurry to the window. You watch Kylo as he walks into the backyard. His hands are shoved in his pockets and he is walking casually – as if he hadn’t just fucked your brains out and basically promised to do it again.

                You move away from the window and listen to your rapid heartbeat, like a bird trapped in your ribcage.

                What did you just get yourself into this summer?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a surprising encounter with Kylo, you struggle to understand what it is that he is pulling out of you. After not hearing from him for a week, you try to accept the fact it was a one night stand. Yet he appears Friday night and you realize you are in deeper than you had previously imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: dirty talk, risk of being caught.

You haven’t seen Kylo in a week.

                A few years ago, this would have been a blessing. You would have been relieved at not having to deal with him or his negative attitude. How quickly everything has changed. You have seen glimpses, of course, of him leaving the house or coming home late. You hover by the window, feeling like you are back in high school nursing a crush as you work through what happened last weekend.

                You must have taken leave of your senses. To let Kylo do that to you and like it that much…it is unlike you, a part of you that you didn’t even know existed. It wasn’t as if he swept you off your feet with some romantic gesture either. He was rude from the start. No matter how good he now looked it hadn’t changed the fact that he had insulted you and pissed you off – and you had slept with him.

                By the end of the week, you are weary from dwelling on it. Obviously, it had been some one night stand. He had probably told his friends about it, laughing at how easily you had obeyed him and how much you had liked it. Now you are going to have to see him all summer. Kylo will always have that to hold over you. It is mortifying.

                What is even worse is that there is a bitter taste of disappointment in your mouth. Metallic and bitter, you find yourself wanting to feel him inside of you late at night. Was your break-up so bad that you are actually pining for Kylo? In the middle of the night, you can recall how he felt in you and the timber of his voice as he ordered you to look up at him.

                That’s why, on Friday night, you think you are imagining someone tapping on your window. You have been curled up in bed with the TV on, streaming some terrible show that you can’t get enough of – as if it will fill the void that has taken up residence in your heart – and don’t hear it at first. It isn’t until it the tapping grows more insistent that you finally take notice.

                You kick the blankets off and go over to the window, pulling the blinds open. It is well past midnight and your parents have been asleep for hours. You don’t let yourself think for a moment that it could be Kylo – yet he is peering into your window. His hand is hovering above the glass as you blink in surprise at him. Moonlight is illuminating him from behind, casting his face in shadow.

                “Open the window.” He says to you, his voice muffled through the glass.

                The logical part of your brain tells you not to. Tell him to go away, tell him that you aren’t going to go down this road. But your hands betray you instantly and open the window. Kylo pushes it open as wide as it can go and straddles the frame. His head brushes against the top of the window. He is so tall that he has to bend slightly to fit inside.

                Kylo smells faintly of cigarettes. He is wearing a button-up white shirt with the sleeves coming down around his wrists and dark dress pants. His eyes are blank, not giving away anything as he looks around the room. His hair is messy from the wind. You hate that he looks so good.

                “What are you doing here?” You whisper, knowing that even now if your parents knew some boy was hanging out in your room, you’d be fielding awkward questions left and right.

                “Came to see you.” Kylo replies and moves to come in your room.

                You press your hands against his chest to stop him from entering, “I don’t think so.”

                He stops, leaning back against the frame of the window, “Why not?”

                “Because you – I mean –” You stutter, “You can’t just stop by here anytime you want and come into my room. I’m busy.”

                Kylo makes a point of slowly looking around your room before meeting your eyes, “Busy.”

                You flush, “I had a busy day and I’m trying to unwind. So, just leave.”

                But he makes no attempt to leave and instead goes, “Do we have to do this? Go through the charade of this conversation? Let’s just skip ahead to where I am eating you out.”

                The words and how casually he has said them take you by surprise, leaving you to go, “W-what?”

                Kylo tilts his head to the side and goes, “You heard me. You do listen, right? Or are you too busy talking to hear anything I say?”

                He ducks into your room and turns around to close the window. Your hands ball into fists. Okay, he has to go. This is insane. Are you really going to let him just come in here and….and what? You want to be furious but now that he has come here, you find yourself caught up in the memories of your last encounter.

                “Funnily enough, that’s what the lesson tonight is.” Kylo goes with his back turned to you.

                “You need to go.” Your voice wavers and you curse inwardly.

                He turns around and reaches out for you. His fingers curl around your wrist. This minor touch causes your heart to flutter as he pulls you towards him. Kylo is warm, foreboding and dangerous, completely and utterly wrong for you and yet you stand there, ensnared by him.

                “You’re not supposed to have boys over, are you?” He asks you, his eyes scanning your face, “You’ll have to be quiet. That’s the lesson. Being quiet.”

                “Fuck off.” You mumble but you are blushing.

                As always, you cannot read the expression on his face. It is as if Kylo doesn’t show any proper emotion at all. Sure, he enjoys teasing you and annoying you. He must have liked what unfolded a week ago to come back. But he is all wrong for you. He is the polar opposite of previous people you have fallen for. He is unreadable – one tall, handsome question mark.

                “You gonna be good for me?” He asks you, “Get on the bed.” He nods his head towards it, letting go of your wrist.

                You are frozen in place. Part of you desperately wants to get on the bed and see what he does to you. Yet you are still trying to escape from the way he has wiggled into your brain, captivating you. Kylo must sense this because he starts to gently guide you toward the bed.

                In your ear, he whispers, “I know you want this. Don’t pretend with me.”

                His voice seems to slink down along your spine. There it is again – that feeling that he has brought out of you. You get on your bed, grabbing your blanket as if it will help protect you from the way you are tumbling off the ledge into whatever Kylo wants from you.

                He crawls over you, looking like a lion about to devour his prey, as you are flattened against your pillows. Your throat has gone dry and you can feel the way your heart is thumping against your chest. For a spilt second, you wonder if he is going to kiss you. Kylo’s lips are parted as he stares down at you. You like the way he looks – you like the fact the dress shirt is a little too large for him and comes down around his wrists. You enjoy the scent of cigarettes clinging to him, as if he has come here from a bar and had to have you. The swooping feeling in your stomach – a sickly sweet fall – dangerous and enticing – as Kylo’s fingers find the top of your sweatpants and starts to pull them down.

                Completely taken in by him yet again, you raise your hips to help him slide them off. He tosses them to the floor and slides down your body. His fingertips trail against your skin. His lips hover an inch from your skin as he goes lower and lower…

                “Give me a pillow.” He orders you and he takes it from you, slipping it underneath you to better position you for him.

                Kylo tugs off your underwear and spreads apart your thighs. You watch him, unable to take your eyes away from the sight of him in between your legs. The boy you used to avoid whenever possible is now running his index finger along your slit. When you shiver, he gently pries apart your pussy lips, probing it with his fingers. You are breathing quickly, knowing that he is right about one thing: you are going to have to be quiet.

                Kylo is purposely avoiding your clit. Instead, his finger lazily trails up and down your slit. Sometimes he stops at your hole as if he is going to enter but he doesn’t. He is teasing you – of course he is.

                “Look at how wet you are already,” He whispers, “Probably been waiting for me to come back.”

                You refuse to answer and hate that he is right.

                “I’m not surprised. We’ve already established that you’re a slut.” Kylo goes.

                Before you can stop yourself, you go, “Right but we’ve also established you have a weak point for sluts.”

                He stops and for the first time in your life, he looks surprised. He glances up at you. His eyes are dark but there is a spark of…amusement and something else behind them. He looks as if he is fighting off a smile. Kylo doesn’t reply. Instead, he lowers his face in between your legs again. This time, however, he drags his tongue up along your slit.

                You gasp from the sudden pleasure. Kylo doesn’t stop. His tongue goes to your clit and he flicks his tongue across it. He does this for a minute, working you up as you clutch your blanket and try your best to stay silent. When he finishes teasing your clit, his tongue goes to your hole. He forces his tongue in you. His fingers dig into your thighs as he eats you out.

                Your head rolls back as you let out a ragged gasp for air. Kylo’s tongue darts from your hole to your clit. He works you over expertly, better than anyone else has done down there. One of your hands grabs a hold of his hair as your hips arch slightly. It is so hard keeping quiet. The pleasure is intense; a slow build that Kylo is in charge of.

                Then he moves away from you. Your skin flushed, dazed with pleasure, you mumble in protest at him suddenly stopping. Kylo is looking at you with lust in his eyes. You assume he is going to fuck you now. But instead he grabs you towards him and rolls you on top of him.

                “On my face,” He orders, “Come here, whore.”

                Every time he calls you that or a variation of it, it makes you weak. It shouldn’t. You shouldn’t like being called that. But you’d be lying if you pretended it didn’t make you want to do anything he asked.

                Kylo positions you so that your pussy is against his face. He grips your hips tightly and starts to eat you out. From this angle, his tongue slips deeper in your hole. He flicks his tongue over your clit before gently sucking on it. You are biting your bottom lip so hard to keep quiet that you are surprised you don’t taste blood.

                You can’t help it – you are rocking your pussy against his face. Kylo seems to love it – you hear a small moan escape him as you grind your wet pussy against him. You are trying so hard to be quiet but all you really want to do is scream. Already you are whimpering and breathing heavily. Too much noise…you will be caught if you don’t control yourself.

                Kylo seems lost in the taste of your pussy. His tongue is seemingly everywhere at once. His hands are grabbing your ass, pressing your pussy lips against his face as he devours you. You are going to cum at this rate. It is too intense. You are whimpering – a moan falls from your lips –

                Kylo pushes you off him. You land on the bed and he is crawling over you as he goes, “You’re too loud, slut. Don’t you remember the lesson?”

                “I’m s-sorry.” You stutter; you will say anything to get him to touch you again.

                He is picking up your panties and bringing them to your mouth. He doesn’t even have to ask. You open your mouth and he stuffs them inside to silence you. Then he is back in between your thighs. He flicks his tongue rapidly across your clit, darting and rolling across the swollen bead as you gasp into your panties. Your hips buck. Your body arches and eyes shut. No one has ever made you finish with just their mouth before – you had started to think being able to cum that way was some sort of myth –

                Your moan is muffled by your underwear crammed in your mouth as you climax. Bucking your hips, grinding your pussy against Kylo’s face, he doesn’t let up. His mouth works you over as you cum. Everything else is blocked out. The only thing you can focus on is the orgasm and how mind-blowing it feels. Your limbs are tingling and you don’t even feel in control of yourself.

                A few minutes later, surely your longest orgasm ever, you slump against the bed. You are breathing hard and pull your panties out of your mouth. Staring at the ceiling, you try to regain feeling everywhere. You can’t believe how intense your climax had been.

                Kylo is over you in seconds. He grips your face with his hand, squeezing your cheeks. You can feel his cock straining against the fabric of his dress pants.

                “God, I want to face fuck you,” He growls, “I want you choking on my cock right now, you slut.” He lets go of your face, “But that will make too much noise. Just come here and suck me off.”

                You practically force him down. Your fingers pull his belt off and you are unzipping his pants in record time. He leans back against the pillows, watching you intently as you pull his cock out of his boxers.

                “God, aren’t we eager?” He teases you, “So cock hungry.”

                You don’t bother to reply. Why pretend you aren’t dying to have his cock in your mouth again? Your lips wrap around the head of his cock and you play with his balls with your hand. Kylo sighs. He is rock hard, throbbing in your mouth. You can hardly fit him in your mouth – you like the way that he stretches out your mouth.

                One of his hands are running through your hair. The gesture is small but a show of kindness…of approval and you find yourself craving more of these gestures. You bob your head up and down his cock, taking as much of him as you can without gagging and making noise.

                “Spit on it.” He orders.

                You take his cock out of your mouth and spit on it before jerking your hand up and down his shaft, covering it. Kylo’s breath catches. His chest is rising and falling rapidly. Then he is back in your mouth. You can taste his precum, feel his cock twitch.

                Kylo lets out a groan, “Just like that, slut. You’re going to make me cum.”

                Yes, that is what you want. You desperately want it. Kylo’s voice is strained, struggling to stay quiet and every sound he makes of his arousal makes you more determined to have him cum.

                He grunts and thrusts into your mouth. His cock twitches and he is breathing hard – gasping – and then his cum is filling your mouth. Normally, the idea would repulse you. Yet with Kylo, you keep your mouth wrapped around his dick. His warm cum fills your mouth, dripping out the sides of your mouth and running down along his girth. He is struggling to remain silent. His small noises make you aroused; you like how out of control he sounds. That mask he wears slips when he is lost to the pleasure.

                Kylo comes down from his climax and lowers his hips. He is catching his breath. His cock is messy, covered in the cum that you didn’t manage to swallow. You dart your tongue around his cock, cleaning him up as best as you can.

                Now that it is over, the embarrassment you felt last time swoops over you. You lost your mind again. What is it about Kylo that makes you so weak? You know you are blushing. Kylo is already sitting up, pulling his pants back up.

                He looks over at you. He is still catching his breath. He looks so good like this – why fight the way you are feeling? The way his hair slightly falls in his eyes, the dress shirt, how good he sounded cumming – you can keep trying to tell yourself that it is Kylo’s fault you are doing this but the truth is you are drawn towards him. All he has to do is snap your fingers and you will do anything he wants. It is an alarming thing to realize.

                Kylo leans towards you, “You’ll come by tomorrow, won’t you? So that I can face fuck you.”

                You wrinkle your nose, “Do you have to be so crass?”

                He gets off the bed, zipping up his pants. You watch his fingers loop the belt back around his pants. Everything about him is large – he is so much taller than you, his hands dwarf yours, his cock is too large for you…in every way, Kylo is an impassive and slightly foreboding figure. Why does it make you so turned on?

                “It’s easier, isn’t it? We’re on the same page if I tell you exactly what is going on.” He replies.

                “Easier, sure.” You mumble, wanting to point out that you aren’t even sure what is going on.

                “I told you I was going to eat you out. I did. I’m telling you tomorrow that I’m going to fuck your face. There isn’t any wondering what is going on.” Kylo says as he heads towards the window, opening it.

                You watch him. Secretly, you wish he would stay. Isn’t that terrible? How far have you fallen? He ducks underneath the window before turning to peer back inside the room.

                “You failed the lesson, by the way.”

                Exasperated, you go, “How?”

                “I had to use your own underwear to keep you quiet,” He replies seriously, “You aren’t very good at this.” He pauses before going, “See you tomorrow.”

                Kylo shuts your window. You sit there in bed, once again trying to wrap your head around what just happened. There are some cold hard truths you need to accept about yourself instead of trying to blame Kylo.

                He was unfortunately right about one thing: you will be going to see him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely entranced with Kylo, you obey his request to show up at his house the next day resulting in you accepting a strange truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: rough oral sex, dirty talk

            You are staring at the back door to Kylo’s house, wondering how you have gotten to this point. Your hand is in the air, hovering over it – stuck in the moment of knocking or turning around and leaving.

            You can still pull yourself out of the hole you are toppling down. Surely, you can…right? Whatever feelings that are springing up for Kylo must be born out of your depressed mood about the situation you are residing in with your life. A failed relationship, a college degree that isn’t landing you a job, moving back home – these have been blows you have tried to fend off. Blows that have left you feeling battered and bruised.

            Surely, that must be why you are heading down this path with Kylo. It has to be why…the alternative of wanting _this,_ wanting these things that he is doing to you…no, you are going to grapple with any sort of excuse that flickers across your brain.

            The door suddenly opens and you step back in surprise. Kylo stands there, looking at you with actual amusement.

            “How long are you going to stand here?” He asks.

            You can feel a blush spreading out across your cheeks, “I – I was just…”

            “Thinking about if you were actually going to knock or not,” He finishes for you, “We both know you were going to. Come on.” He moves to the side to allow you to enter.

            Not replying, you walk past him into the kitchen. You haven’t ever been in the house, mostly because the two of you were always bickering. Both Kylo’s parents and your own actively tried to keep you two apart as you got older. Sometimes your parents would come over here for dinner, or vice versa, but neither you nor Kylo would join.

            Kylo closes the door. The noise echoes in your head – the telltale noise of you willingly coming here….willingly submitting to this boy from your youth you never could stand. Someone who has been weaving a web around you. You can see the web. You know it is closing around you. But each time you resist, it only grows tighter.

            Today Kylo is wearing a long sleeved black shirt and grey sweatpants. He is leaning against the kitchen wall. Why did he have to be so handsome? It is irritating that Kylo, of all men, has grown into someone so attractive. His eyes are scanning your body.

            Then he goes, “Why are you dressed like a burglar?”

            “I’m not.” You protest.

            You are. Now that Kylo has mentioned it, you realize that you have dressed as a thief. You are wearing a black hoodie even though it isn’t even cold outside and black sweatpants. The hood has been pulled up in case someone saw you coming over here.

            Kylo leans over and knocks the hood off your head, “You look very intimidating like a ten-year-old wanting to steal a candy bar from a shop.”

            You wipe his hand away, “Shut up.”

            “Shut up.” He mimics you, “Come on.”

            He leaves the kitchen, heading down the hallway. You hesitate, telling yourself that you can still turn around and leave. But you are following him instantly. Your window for leaving is quickly closing and you are letting it run through your fingers like water.

            You were expecting Kylo to lead you to the bedroom but instead he takes you to the living room. Everything is neat and orderly. There are some college textbooks on the coffee table. One of them is open with his laptop closed next to it. You try to remember what Kylo is going to college for but you are too nervous to recall. Something that takes longer than your degree had, clearly. Probably something dull and stupid, you think spitefully.

            Kylo plops down in one of the large armchairs across from the tv. You look around the room, trying to figure out where to sit, when you realize he is staring at you.

            “What?” You go defensively.

            “Take off your clothes.” He replies.

            You raise your eyebrows, “You sure know how to woo a girl, don’t you?”

            At this, he leans forward and interlocks his hands together. He looks thoughtful as he studies you which makes you squirm on the spot. The windows are open. Surely he doesn’t…here? Anyone could walk by and glance over and see what was unfolding.

            You think Kylo is going to push the subject of you undressing but instead he gets up. Crossing the room in only a couple of steps, he is looming over you. Is he angry? Well, if he’s angry, he can go fuck himself. You aren’t going to stick around and deal with that bullshit.

            But instead of saying anything, Kylo pulls off his own shirt. Your breath catches at the sight of his bare chest. You had assumed he was in shape from the outline of his clothes but…he must work out regularly because his chest is toned and in shape. He looks fucking _good,_ damn it.

            He drops his shirt to the floor and goes, “Now you.”

            This is how the two of you undressing: one article of clothing at a time. Kylo removes something and then you do. It doesn’t take long for both of you to be naked, standing in the living room inches from touching.

            Your heart is beating quickly – apparently, the regular rate whenever you are around him. Kylo, as always, looks as if he is casually engaging in conversation with someone. But he is standing very close to you. Even though you tell yourself to stay focused on his face, it proves to be impossible. You don’t even notice your own nakedness as your eyes skim across his body down to his hard cock.

            He tilts his face down to look at you and asks quietly, “Better?” His breath brushes against your neck, making goosebumps break out across your skin.

            You look up at him, meeting his eyes. You wish that he would kiss you – why hasn’t he kissed you yet? There is almost something tender in his gaze. These small flashes of kindness are going to be the death of you. You are going to be chasing them all summer unless you get a grip on yourself.

            Still in that same low voice, Kylo goes, “You’re going to suck my cock now, alright?”

            You nod, unable to respond. He turns around and sits back down in the chair, beckoning for you to come over. Your feet pull you along. Everything feels hazy as if you are under a trance. You no longer care about being in the living room. You don’t care about if this is bad for you. All your problems have faded into the background – this is the only time where your brain is silent.

            Sinking to your knees, you grab Kylo’s cock and start to slowly jerk him off. He is watching you. This is the first time the two of you have been naked together. You are apparently always going to do things out of order. God, he looks good. Everything you once found unattractive about Kylo at one point he has grown into and works to his advantage. Even the bored expression on his face makes you eager to change it, to get some new emotion to cross his features.

            You run your tongue along his shaft before rolling your tongue across the head of his cock. You even spit on it before he tells you too. As you take him in your mouth, he idly runs his fingers through your hair, playing with it.

            “Remember what I said I was going to do to you?” He asks you in the same manner one would ask what the time was.

            You nod as you work his cock with your hand, glancing up at him, “Yes.”

            “Open your mouth.” He orders.

            You do and his hand that had been playing with your hair trails down your cheek. He slips two fingers in your mouth and moves them back until you gag slightly. He keeps them there and tilts your face up to look at him.

            “I’m going to face fuck you. Have you done that before? Answer me.”

            You mumble out a negative reply around his fingers. You had looked it up last night. It was one of those things you had never dreamt about before. But as you watched the video, watched the girl gag and choke on the guy’s cock, you had gotten wet thinking about Kylo doing that to you. It was that powerless feeling again that you couldn’t get enough of since Kylo had entered your life.

            “You’ll love it,” He replies confidently, “Because you’re a dirty little slut. Aren’t you? Don’t nod. Answer.”

            “I’m a dirty little slut.” You say into his fingers and he yanks them out of your mouth, looking pleased.

            You are wet already, dizzy with his dirty talking and the way he seems to know exactly what you are going to like before it even happens. His hand is on the back of your head as he holds his cock. You open your mouth and Kylo’s cock goes in deep – hitting the back of your throat until you gag. He holds your head in place, letting you choke around it as you try to get used to his girth stretching out your mouth. Spit pools at the side of your lips.

            He pulls his cock out and then starts to thrust in your mouth. With each thrust, you spit and choke on Kylo’s cock. Occasionally, he will pull out so you can gasp for air before he brings his cock back in your mouth.

            He lets out a groan at one point, holding his cock down your throat as you choke around it. Your eyes are watering, tears streaming down your cheeks as your spit covers his cock. When Kylo pulls out, long strands of precum hang off your lips.

            He runs the head of his dick across your lips, looking at you, “You like this?” He goes.

            The worst part? You do. You are soaking wet. Your clit is throbbing and you have an aching desire to have Kylo face fuck you until he cums. Wrong, wrong – all of this is wrong. The sunlight pouring across the living room, reminding you the windows are there – that anyone could possibly see this – how messy you are from taking his cock like this – how fucking good he looks in command of you –

            You nod, breathless and you swear you see the corners of his mouth quirk up before his thick meat is slipping back into your mouth. You close your eyes, going limp, letting his cock ram against the back of your throat. You are powerless against him. He is in control of you, emptying your head of all thoughts and anxiety. His fingers are curled in your hair, making sure you can’t move.

            Kylo groans and his head rolls back as his cock is buried in your mouth. You are a mess. With precum bubbling around your mouth, tears running down your cheeks and spit falling across your tits, you are in disarray. A chaotic heap of nerves with your entire focus on Kylo’s thick cock rammed in your mouth. The way he arches his hips with each thrust looks good – all of him looks good –

            He pulls his cock out of your mouth and lets go of your head. You want to protest. You don’t want it to stop. You could have him face fuck you like this for ages and you’d accept it eagerly.

            Kylo takes his cock and smears it across your face. Your tears, spit, and his precum end up across your cheeks and mouth. Your throat is sore but you don’t even care.

            “You look too good,” He growls, “Come up here. Sit on my cock.”

            You don’t need to be told twice. Eagerly, you crawl into his lap. He holds his cock in place as you sink onto it. Soaking wet, his thick dick meets no resistance from you. Your pussy engulfs his meat. You bury your head in his neck as he enters you. You can hear his ragged breathing in your ear and smell his aftershave.

            “Ride me,” He groans in your ear, his hands grabbing your hips, “Make me cum, slut.”

            You start to move your hips, working and grinding your pussy against his cock. He is buried in as deep as he can go and stretching you out. You bonce on his cock, completely losing all reservations you had about the window and Kylo in general. Moaning his name, grinding your pussy against his dick, covered in his precum, you don’t care who sees. You arch your back, moving your face away from his neck and stretching back. Bringing yourself down on his cock as best as you can in the chair, you whimper and moan. You like how good he feels – how everything about him is too big for you –

            “God, look at you go,” Kylo says and there is a note of pride in his voice, “This is who you really are, you know that right?” His voice catches as you ride him, “Doesn’t matter. You’ll accept it eventually.”

            Maybe Kylo is right. This could be what you really are like when it comes to sex. This could be the way you really like to be fucked. It is alarming only because it is so rough and dirty. No one has done this to you until Kylo. No one has made you feel this way before.

            Kylo reaches for you and pulls you towards him. One hand grips your face, forcing you to look at him. His other hand goes down to your clit where he begins to rub his finger across it. Your hips buck in surprise and you let out a moan.

            “Look at me. At me, whore. You’re going to cum now, understand?”

            You whimper as his finger moves rapidly across your swollen clit as you beg for release. He is watching you again, as if he is filing every movement away for later. You twitch, shuddering against his cock. He is breathing hard, trying to hold himself back from his own orgasm. He always makes you cum, you think dimly in the back of your befuddled brain. You haven’t had a lover who has made sure you get yours like Kylo does.

            “Answer me,” His voice is strained and he is furiously rubbing your clit, “You going to come for me?”

            “Y-yes!” You gasp out, shuddering and whimpering as your thighs quiver.

            Each time you wiggle from the pleasure, your pussy grinds against Kylo’s cock. Your skin is flushed – you are filthy, dirty, weak and powerless against him – you’re going to cum all over his cock –

            “My fucking slut.” He says and something about this – about him calling you ‘his’ sends you toppling over the edge.

            You repeat his name, cumming on his cock. When Kylo realizes you are cumming, he lets go of your face and holds your hips down. He is moaning as well – cumming at the same time you are. Together, you climax. Each time Kylo makes you climax, you assume it will be the best one – he can’t top it.

            But each time, you are wrong. As you orgasm this time, it is so intense that the only thing you can focus on is the pleasure rolling through you. When you finish, it feels like minutes later. You collapse against him. Gasping for breath, you close your eyes, resting your head against his shoulder.

            For a few minutes, the only thing you can hear is your racing heart and your breathing. Slowly, reality comes back to you, dripping in slowly. You remain silent; not even sure where to go from here. You are expecting Kylo to tell you to get off him and get cleaned up to go.

            In the silence, you realize you have to accept just how much you are enjoying this. All of it. The way he makes you feel. The power he wields over you makes everything simple. With Kylo, you don’t have to think. You just obey him and he makes you feel things, amazing things in the dirtiest way possible.

            Instead of kicking you off him, Kylo wraps his arms around you and draws you close to him. He is warm. Underneath your fingertips, you can feel his heart and how quickly it is beating.

            To your shock, he suddenly asks, “How did your relationship end?”

            It is the last thing you are expecting to hear from him. It is a personal question; a reminder of the past you are trying to run from. He hasn’t asked anything like it before.

            Perhaps that is why you answer him, “They cheated on me.”

            He is silent for a minute after you say this as if he is letting his answer form and carefully picking his words. As he thinks, his index finger slowly trails down your spine.

            “Fuck them.” Kylo finally says, a more brutal and ineloquent answer than you had been expecting.

            You find yourself smiling against his skin. He tilts his head to the side and gently bites on your earlobe. Over time, you will learn this is what he does when he wants to say more but doesn’t know how – a small show of affection that will give you butterflies. Today, however, it is nothing you take notice of.

            Still trailing his hand up and down your back, he asks, “Will you come shower with me?”

            “No, I want to walk home like this.” You mumble.

            He makes a strange noise. It takes you a second to realize that he had chuckled. Kylo is full of surprises today.

            “Alright,” He says, “We’ll shower. In a few minutes.”

            “In a few minutes.” You agree.

            You stay there with him holding you, running his hand along your back. Both of you are silent, lost in thought. It is in this moment, with your brain at peace and Kylo’s warm body against yours, that you accept the fact you are falling for him.

           


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a terrible week, you don't appreciate the fact that Kylo shows up in your room. This time, you tell yourself, you'll keep him at an arm's length. However, you end up discovering that when it comes to Kylo, all your best intentions end up swept to the side as you discover more and more about a hidden part of yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: hair pulling, biting, choking, dirty talk

                You can’t believe what a terrible week it has been.

                The only thing you feel like doing is curling up in bed, maybe with a pint (or twelve) of your favourite ice cream flavor and relaxing. Your parents are out for the night. Even they have more of a social life than you do. You have a headache that doesn’t seem to quite want to go away. Pulling your blanket up around your chin, you wonder if it’d be expensive to move into the woods. Becoming a hermit sounds nice. Surely, you wouldn’t be doing any worse than your current state.

                The Netflix window pops up on your TV screen, asking you if someone is still there. The remote is at the edge of the bed which might as well be on the other side of the world.

                “I’m here, bitch.” You mumble as the TV looks on impassively.

                You hear the back door to the kitchen swing open and close a couple seconds later. Your heart skips a beat. It really can’t be Kylo, can it? Right now? You look like the creature from the black lagoon – why the hell is he coming over now?

                You hadn’t seen Kylo since going over to his house, fucking him in his living room and showering together afterwards. Alright, so he had gotten you off in the shower too. But you had been too busy all week trying to get your life together to see him. Apparently, so had he because he hadn’t come by.

                Kylo: yet another complication. Not for the first time you ask yourself how it could be humanly possible that you have started falling for him. How flipped upside down is the world that the boy you couldn’t stand fucks you so well that you are left breathless, weak, and crushing on him?

                Sure enough, a few seconds later Kylo appears in your doorway. His hair is still wet from his shower and his grey t-shirt is sticking to him as if he hardly dried off before running over here. He shoves his hands in his pockets.

                “What are you doing here?” You mumble – for once, you don’t want him here – you don’t want to deal with any complications in your life.

                “Still have the house key. Told your parents I gave it to you.” He replies as he leans against the doorway, “Saw the light on in your room. Thought I’d come by.”

                “Well, nice seeing you.” You go.

                Kylo looks at you and then takes in the sight of the room. Instead of leaving, he steps in further, closing the door behind him and goes, “Busy night again, I take it.”

                “Just go away,” You sigh, “I’m not in the mood for…whatever you came over here to do. Fuck, I guess, since we try to be _on the same page_ or whatever it is.”

                He crosses his arms and looks down at you. You try not to focus on the way his wet hair curls against the nape of his neck or how powerful his arms look. Nope, nope. You aren’t doing this. Stop it, brain.

                “What happened to you?” Kylo asks and something in his tone irks you.

                You rip the blankets off you and swiftly get out of bed. Originally, you were just going to tell him to leave but instead, you find yourself pacing the floor of your bedroom as the week spills out of you.

                “I got a job offer but it’s for like, the lamest job ever. Nothing my degree is good for. It’s just a job. Minimum wage. It isn’t going to help me save up because everything will be going towards bills or my fucking loans. Which means I’ll be stuck here, like a gerbil or a hamster or whatever runs on the wheel –”

                “They both do.” Kylo interrupts.

                You ignore him and keep going, seemingly unable to shut up, “What if I can’t find a way out of here? If I’m like fifty and living at home? Alone because everyone else was able to grow up and I’m just stuck here in some sort of…”

                “Arrested development?” Kylo goes.

                “Shut up,” You grumble, “I’m serious. I’m just – okay, so I take this job and it sucks. But I have to take it, obviously. But I’m just freaking out. About being stuck here and not finding a way out. I feel like a failure. Like I fucked up somewhere along the line.”

                You fall silent, horrified at your outburst. You couldn’t have said this to a friend? You had told Kylo, of all people!

                Kylo shrugs, “Fine. We won’t fuck.”

                Yet instead of leaving, he pushes past you and plops down into your bed, snatching up the remote. Surprised, you turn around to stare at him. He leans back against the pillows. His shirt has ridden up enough for you to see a stretch of skin. Fuck, no, you’re turning into a walking cliché. Refusing to look, this time you cross your arms.

                “What are you doing?”

                He turns his head to look at you, “What? You said it yourself you didn’t want to. What stupid show were you watching?” He clicks resume on Netflix and the terrible, trashy reality show you had been watching starts a new episode, “Jesus, really?”

                You go to snatch the remote out of his hand. But he drops it just out of your reach and instead grabs a hold of your wrist. The two of you look at each other silently for a few seconds as the show starts. Your heart skips a beat. He smells like clean clothes and whatever soap he used in the shower. You can feel yourself practically falling into his eyes as he looks at you.

                _This is a rebound_ , you tell yourself – you have been telling yourself that ever since the shower. Kylo doesn’t say anything. He gently tugs you into the bed and you don’t resist. He picks up the remote as you get settled in sitting next to him – not touching him. You are nervous if you get too close, he will think…what? That this is some boyfriend/girlfriend thing? You couldn’t deal with being rebuffed right now.

                So, you sit there, making sure you aren’t coming physically in contact with him. You don’t trust yourself around Kylo. You lose all logic and reasoning around him. For a while, nothing happens. The show runs. Kylo watches it silently. You are hyper aware of how strange this. Are you two hanging out? Like a couple? It feels almost awkward in a way – maybe it is just you who feels awkward…The whole situation is starting to feel like a Melanie Martinez video.

You keep glancing at him out of the corner of your eye. He honestly was handsome in the oddest way – all strange angles, with everything large compared to yourself and an almost constant bored expression on his face. You recall a moment back in high school – a random memory – of him walking down the hallway. He had been wearing a hoodie and his shoulders had been hunched, as if he was hoping to shrink and blend in. But Kylo could never quite achieve that, could he?

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Kylo asks suddenly and turns his head to look at you.

Alarmed, you keep looking ahead, “I’m not.”

                “Yes, you are.” He replies stubbornly.

                Embarrassed, you turn to look at him. Being this close to him so casually is messing with your head. You aren’t supposed to be hanging out with him like this. You’re just supposed to fuck him and leave. Not blather your issues to him and have him hang out in your bedroom watching TV. Is it just you or has he somehow moved an inch closer?

                You want to ask him if he finds what the two of you do odd or weird given your history. But the words die in your throat. Being this close to him reminds you that he still hasn’t kissed you. What is up with that? You are terribly craving a kiss from him. But you can’t make yourself lean forward to try.

                “You’ll find a better job,” He says suddenly, “Something will work out.” He looks as if he wants to say more but he ends up shrugging.

                “Yeah, I guess.” You mumble.

                Kylo drapes his arm around your shoulders and pulls you in against him. You blink in surprise as your head comes to rest against his chest. You were not expecting this. You can hear his heart beating steadily. His body is warm and his hand is curled around your arm. This is something very, very close to affection – from Kylo of all people. Is he trying to make you feel better?

                You stay like this for a while, watching TV silently. None of the images on the screen register. The only thing you can focus on is being held like this. How warm he is, how nice he smells, how safe you feel…the longer you stay like this, the more your brain switches off the non-stop stream of anxiety it has been feeding you all week and the more your thoughts drift…

                It wouldn’t be too bad to fuck Kylo right now, would it? Your parents would be home until late. He’d make you feel so good too…

                Very slowly, you inch your fingers towards his other hand but stop when you hear Kylo go, “No, no.”

                “No, what?” You ask, feigning innocence.

                “You said you didn’t want to do that tonight so we’re not.” He shifts so that he is looking down at you.

                You are blushing. Great, there is that rebuff that you had been worried about all night. You try to pull away but Kylo holds you in place. His lips are so close to yours now…if he would just lean forward another inch…

                “I’m giving you what you asked for,” He whispers, “You weren’t in the mood.”

                “Well, I mean – I just – maybe I’m in the mood now.” You go very quickly, knowing your face is red.

                “I’d break my word if I did something to you now,” Kylo replies, trailing a finger up along your arm, “Wouldn’t be very nice of me.”

                “Oh, now you care about being nice?” You whisper, trying to ignore how fast your heart is beating.

                Kylo leans forward and bites on your earlobe, tugging on it gently before brushing his lips along your neck. The touch is so slight you can hardly feel it yet it registers all over your body. You shiver – okay, you’d fuck him right now if he asked. You knew letting him in your bed was dangerous.

                “You don’t have to break your word. We don’t have to have sex,” You babble on quietly, “There are other ways of…I mean…”

                “Ah, I see, so it’s just about you, is it?” Kylo is teasing you now, his hands are playing with the bottom of your shirt, “What you want as if you’re a princess.”

                “I did have a terrible week.” You mumble as he bites on your earlobe again.

                “And you’re also a slut,” He says quietly, “Aren’t you?”

                There you go – your head goes light at his words. How can he press buttons you didn’t even know you had until he brought them to light? You can’t even reply because that fog is coming over you; the one that leaves you only caring about Kylo and what he can do to you.

                He turns your face so that you are forced to look at him, “Where are your toys? No – don’t. Don’t say you don’t have any. What do you use to get off before I came along?”

                “In the drawer.” You manage to squeak out.

                He lets go of your face and rummages through your night table. You only have one small vibe. It isn’t anything special but it gets the job done. You cannot believe that Kylo is holding it right now. It is surreal. He shifts on the bed and presses on your shoulders, forcing you to lay down. He lays down next to you, propping himself up on one hand as his other wiggles down your sweatpants. He is holding the vibe, turning it on, and runs it down your slit through your underwear.

                Your skin breaks out in goosebumps as he runs the vibe along the thin fabric of your underwear before going, “Take off your pants.”

                You practically kick them off. Anything to make this easier. Alright, so you had said you weren’t in the mood – but like Kylo had said you two technically weren’t going to have sex…right? This is fine.

                “Underwear too, slut.” He orders and you remove them quickly.

                The vibe is pressed against your pussy lips. Kylo refuses to touch your clit with it yet. Instead, he is tugging up your t-shirt, exposing your bra. He pulls your bra down and leans over, taking one of your nipples in his mouth. At the same time, he puts the vibe against your clit. You gasp out his name as he tugs on your nipple before switching to your other one. You can feel his tongue on your nipple as the toy vibrates against your clit.

                Your head rolls back and you arch your hips. Kylo is still playing with your tits. The vibe feels good against you – but it isn’t enough – you’re greedy and before you can stop yourself –

                “I lied, I lied. Please fuck me.” You say with a ragged gasp.

                He stops playing with your nipples and presses the vibe harder against your clit before going, “What, slut? But you said –”

                “I know! I know what I said – I take it back, Kylo, please…” You grip his arm and let out a moan as he moves the vibe slowly in circles against your clit.

                “So, now the princess is changing what she wants to do, is that so? Do you think you’re in charge here?” He says in a low voice, “Tell me, princess, do you think you can tell me what to do?”

                “N-no, I’m just –” He presses the vibe down a bit harder, causing you to moan, “Please, Kylo.”

                “Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

                “I don’t care,” You plead as the vibe slowly moves around your clit, bringing you close to climax until Kylo removes it and cuts you off, leaving you wiggling around, “Anyway you want.”

                He shakes his head. His eyes are dark. You can feel his cock straining against his pants as he goes, “No, whore, we know that isn’t true,” His voice is whispering in your ear, sliding up into your brain, giving birth to terrible and naughty ideas, “You like it rough.”

                You tilt your face to look at him, finally giving in, “Yes – I do.”

                He puts the vibe to the side, pulling his t-shirt off. Once again, you marvel at how tone and in shape he is. You just want to run your hands across his skin. Throwing his shirt off the bed, he leans over you and wraps his fingers in your hair.

                Giving it a tug, he goes, “Like this?”

                “M-more.” You whisper, afraid of yourself and how far you are going to let Kylo see what he has unlocked inside you.

                You swear you see a flash behind his eyes. It is gone too quickly for you to figure out what it means. He is pulling his pants off now as you remove the rest of your clothes. Naked in seconds, he is crushing his body against yours.

                You wrap your arms around his waist. His cock is pressing against your pussy. His hands are back in your hair and he yanks your head back so hard you gasp at the sudden pain.

                “Princess wants to be fucked like a cheap whore.” Kylo says as he starts to enter you – his voice is low and teasing, knowing that he is going to fuck you the exact way you want to be fucked and no other way.

                Your pussy is wet and he is rock hard. You can feel yourself stretch out around his meat. Your head is forced back as he holds onto your hair. Kylo lowers his face to your neck and bites along your skin. He is going to leave marks but you don’t care. He starts to thrust inside of you as he bites down so hard you know that your skin is breaking.

                You are pinned underneath him, forced to take his cock as his hands move from your hair. He grabs a hold of your legs so that your feet are resting on his shoulders. Kylo begins to fuck you hard like this. His hands go to your neck and he squeezes.

                Your lips part and you whisper his name in pleasure as he fucks you like this – with your feet on his shoulders, his cock buried inside of you and his hands wrapped around your neck, choking you.

                Each thrust makes your tits bounce and fucks you into the mattress. Kylo looks down at you as he holds onto your neck.

                “This is what you wanted, isn’t it, slut? You want to be fucked properly, don’t you, princess?”

                Kylo fucking you like this and calling you princess makes you feel warm all over. You manage to squeak out a yes – you want this – you need it – as he rams into you. You can hear his balls smacking against your pussy with each powerful thrust. Your head is going light as he chokes you. You feel like a ragdoll – his ragdoll – his slut – his princess – his whore –

                He releases his grip on your neck and you gasp for air. Kylo curls his body around you, dropping your legs back around his waist.

                “Get on all fours.” He commands in your ear, pulling away from you.

                Your limbs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds as you manage to get yourself on all fours. Kylo is behind you, entering your pussy. His fingers dig into your hips as he starts to fuck you furiously like this. You can’t hold yourself up with how strong each thrust is. Your arms give out, forcing your face down on the bed.

                Kylo reaches out for your hair and pulls on it hard, “No, no, whore, you have to put in your part too.” He growls.

                He yanks your body up so that your back is pressing against his. He is wrapped around you – one hand gripping your throat and the other now playing with your clit. His hand tightens around you. His cock is still buried inside of you but he is focused on your clit now.

                “You going to cum now, whore, from being fucked and bit and choked. Because that’s the sort of princess you are – a filthy one, isn’t that right?” His finger is flicking across your clit as he moves his dick inside of you, “This is who you are. You’re finally accepting it – that you’re my whore.”

                Your body is shaking. You are going to cum. You can’t even speak. You like how light your head feels from being choked. Your pussy tightens around Kylo’s thick cock buried in you.

                “Your cunt is going to cum all over my cock from being treated like this,” Kylo goes on relentlessly, determined to have you finish, “You slutty princess –”

                You gasp out, “Yours – yours, Kylo –”

                Kylo bites on your earlobe and whispers, “Cum for me, my fucking whore.”

                It is enough. Letting out a gasp, you start to climax. Shuddering and moaning his name as you orgasm, you feel Kylo let go of your neck. He lets out a grunt and brings his cock fully inside of you. You can feel his own climax start. His warm cum filling up your pussy as you move your hips, trying to get as much of it as you can. Milking his cock with your cunt, you hold onto his hands as you cum, making sure you don’t fall over.

                You slump down on the bed, gasping for breath as you roll on your back. Kylo lands next to you also breathless. That was so intense – each time somehow tops the last. _It’s just because it’s rebound sex_ , you try in vain to tell yourself.

                You both lay there in silence trying to pull yourselves together. As you stare at the ceiling, Kylo reaches out for your hand. His long fingers entwine yours. His hand is comforting – all of him is comforting when none of him should be.

                “I’m going to fall asleep,” You mumble, feeling exhausted, “You should go.”

                Kylo rolls over and pulls you against him. Here it is again – a human interaction. His arms wrap around yours and he yawns as well.

                “I’ll leave through the window when your parents get back.” He says, muffled against your neck.

                You are too tired to argue. Closing your eyes, feeling Kylo surrounding you, you drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing a woman flirt with Kylo, you struggle with the extent of your feelings for him. During the attempt to speak to him about it, emotions run high and some truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: dirty talk, slapping, choking, hair pulling

                You need to stop staring outside your window at Kylo’s house. You either need to go over there and talk to him or decide to push it out of your mind. But you linger, hoping to see him pass by one of the windows.

                Biting your bottom lip, you begin the argument you’ve been having with yourself for twenty-four hours. You had gone out last night with some friends. Going downtown and forgetting about everything that had to do with Kylo, your work life, your new job and being back home had been fun. Blowing off steam and not worrying about anything for a few hours – and maybe drinking a bit too much – had been something you desperately needed.

                Until Kylo came into the bar.

                He hadn’t seen you at first. The sight of him outside of either your room or his house was jarring. He was with a group of friends wearing yet another long-sleeved shirt with sleeves that came down around his wrists. It was a size too large – leave it to Kylo to wear something like that in the middle of the summer. With his black jeans and hair in its usually slightly messy state, taller than anyone else in the group, you felt drawn to him almost instantly. It took all your willpower not to go over to him on the spot.

                You hadn’t told anyone about Kylo. What could you even say? ‘Do you guys remember how much I hated Kylo when we were growing up? Well, we’ve been having sex. And not vanilla sex either. Really dirty and vulgar sex that leaves me walking side to side the next day. Why do you look surprised?’ No, better just to keep it hidden and hope it never came up.

                But now Kylo was here – the root of your problems and your blossoming affection. It didn’t take him long to grab a beer and start talking. You kept to the shadows of the bar like a weirdo. But you didn’t know what to say to him. You weren’t even sure if he’d want you to go up to him. Making everyone aware that there was something going on in between the two of you…why deal with that trouble?

                The rest of the night was spent darting and dodging Kylo while keeping an eye on him. Watching him in his natural habitat – out with friends – you were expecting to see him be different around people. Smile or laugh, perhaps, as if he held back those things when he was around you.

                But Kylo was Kylo. A tall, foreboding figure, his long fingers curled around his beer, studying anyone who approached him. The longer you stared at him, the more you could see flashes of all your time together – the way he felt inside you, his fingers around your neck, his voice low in your ear.

                That was when the girl arrived.

                You hadn’t noticed her at first. She had seemingly appeared out of thin air, clearly interested in Kylo’s aura of ‘don’t touch me, I’m sullen and my hair is nice’. You watched, clutching your beer to your chest, nodding along with whatever your friend was saying, as you watched Kylo talk to the girl.

                At one point, he leaned down so the girl could whisper something in his ear. His hair fell in front of his eyes. A second later, he tilted his face back and laughed. An actual laugh. You felt a pang in your chest of – what, exactly? Jealously? You had never made him laugh like that before. A chuckle, sure, but this was an actual laugh! It changed his face completely. The girl looked on giddily and rested her hand on his upper arm.

                “Are you okay?” Your friend suddenly asked, “You look like I just told you that we have to stop drinking because we have a pop quiz on calculus or something.”

                Kylo bent down to whisper something in the girl’s ear. Your chest tightened at how close he was to her. They looked so comfortable around one another – different from how the two of you interact. As he pulled away from her, his eyes flicked up to scan the bar.

                That was when he noticed you watching. You felt put on the spot as if a giant light had been flicked on. Kylo looked serious; the smile wiped from his face. You mumbled something in reply and shoved your drink towards your friend, making up an excuse that you had a headache and needed to go.

                He hadn’t followed you when you left. He hadn’t come by to talk about it. As you stare out the window, you think: what is there to discuss? You were getting jealous over a rebound fling – you couldn’t even call what the two of you had a relationship. Neither one of you had mentioned being exclusive or even dating. You had just been fucking. Why was seeing another girl flirt with Kylo do this to you?

                But it _is_ bothering you and the fact that Kylo hadn’t come over meant he must have felt some sort of weird vibe as well. You didn’t have work today which meant you were going to be thinking about this non-stop unless you got your shit together and did something about it.

                Before you can talk yourself out of it, not even knowing what you’re going to say, you leave your room and head over to Kylo’s. Holding your breath, you knock on the patio door.

                “It’s open!” You hear Kylo yell from the kitchen.

                Exhaling, you step inside to find Kylo sitting at the kitchen counter. He has his laptop in front of him and a book open. He looks up when you enter and you try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach.

                “What are you doing?” You ask.

                “I’m taking an online course this summer,” Kylo replies, “What are you doing?” He closes his laptop and rests his elbows on the counter, locking his fingers together.

                “Nothing. I just…” You struggle to find the proper way to start this conversation: a real conversation with Kylo, “I saw you the other night. At the bar.”

                Kylo already looks bored, replying, “Saw you too.”

                You hover in the middle of the kitchen and shove your hands in your pockets. Great, now you’re doing the same thing he does. You bounce on the balls of your feet, looking anywhere but him.

                “I saw you talking to…I mean, that girl and you seemed…friendly…” You trip over your words and want to be anywhere else at this moment.

                Kylo raises his eyebrows and drums his fingers against top of his laptop, “What is this? Are you jealous?” There is a hint of amusement in his voice and it rubs you the wrong way.

                “What? No! I’m just –”

                “Yes, you are. You came over to here to…what, exactly? See if I slept with her?”

                You’re blushing despite your best attempts not to, “No. No, I came by just because…listen, if you’re seeing her, it’s fine.”

                He cocks his head to one side, “Really? Am I supposed to believe that? That you came over here to tell me you’re fine with me seeing another woman? You came all this way after running out of the bar last night when you saw me talk to someone just to tell me you’re cool with it? You are so transparent.” He shakes his head.

                His words sting, mostly because they strike a nerve. This is a bad idea. Why in the world did you feel compelled to come over and try to talk to Kylo? You have never been able to talk to him. The two of you always fought.

                Hotly, you go, “Why would I care if you wanted to fuck around? You can do whatever you want.”

                “I don’t need your permission but thanks,” His voice is dripping with sarcasm, “I’ll keep that in mind when some woman talks to me – that you’re _like totally fine with it_.” He mimics you at the end, raising his voice high as he leans back slightly and crosses his arms.

                “Why are you such a fucking asshole all the time?” You snap, “I just didn’t want us to get our wires crossed on a fucking summer rebound, alright?” You toss the words his way, echoing his previous statement on how he is upfront with you so that there is no confusion.

                Yet as soon as the words leave your mouth, you can tell instantly that you have said something that has hit him the wrong way. There is almost a wounded look on his face. Then his jaw clenches and any sort of emotion that had flickered across his eyes died out.

                “A rebound?” He asks icily.

                “Yeah,” You snap, still angry, “So, I just wanted to let you know that you can do whatever you want. Alright? Are we on the same page now?”

                “Yeah, we’re completely on the same page,” Kylo pushes himself away from the counter, getting off his stool, “You’re still just as immature and annoying as you were all those years ago. Glad you spent your energy coming over here to tell me I can fuck other women because you’re getting off your ex who cheated on you. Can’t imagine why that happened.”

                Seething, you exclaim, “Fuck off, Kylo. Don’t act all high and mighty about this. You’re the one that started this, if you don’t remember.”

                He takes a step towards you, “How could I not try to fuck you? You – pathetic failed you – after being a thorn in my side for so long. How could I not want to try to fuck you? Do you know how gratifying it was having you beg me to fuck you? All those years I had to tolerate you,” He was very close to you now, looking down at you, “And then I had you taking my cock like a cheap slut because you couldn’t get enough.”

                You slap him. Your hand strikes his cheek. Unlike last time, he didn’t stop you. He didn’t even try.

                “How dare you talk to me like that!” You exclaim, furious.

                Kylo tilts his face to look at you, “Why not? You like that.” He growls.

                You are going to slap him again when it clicks. It all clicks in your head. You lower your hand and take a step towards him, challenging him.

                “You _like_ me,” You tell him, “That’s what this is.”

                He scoffs but there is a wariness in his eyes that wasn’t there seconds ago, “What? Don’t be ridiculous.”

                But you refuse to let it go, “You like me. My god, you always have, haven’t you? Oh my god. That’s why you were such a dick. All these years,” You take another step towards him, liking the look on his face as you uncover what he has spent years trying to hide, “All these years you were an asshole to me and it’s just because you liked me. That’s why you just flipped out at me – some shitty defense mechanism. Are you five?”

                “You’re talking out of your ass.” Kylo goes but his voice wavers.

                “This isn’t a fling to you. What is this to you, Kylo?” You keep pressing, keep nudging him to topple over the cliff and finally speak, “How long have you been nursing this awkward grade school crush on me? Is that why you won’t kiss me? You’re afraid.”

                Kylo jumps on this, seeing a way to turn the conversation away from him, “You want me to kiss you? Instead of trying to shove this on me, why don’t you just be honest with yourself?”

                “Oh, really? What do I have to be honest about?” You snap.

                “That this isn’t a fucking rebound for you!” Kylo exclaims, “This is more than that so stop trying to shift it onto me and just be fucking honest with yourself! You were jealous that girl was hitting on me because you have feelings for me!”

                “And what about you, Kylo? Your little temper tantrum here – what is that about?” You are yelling back, the words tumbling out of you, “Why don’t you be honest with yourself for once, you asshole?”

                “You are so fucking frustrating!” He snaps and then he grabs the side of your face and suddenly his lips are crushing yours.

                You succumb to the kiss instantly. Your mouth is open and his tongue is pressing against yours. The kiss is sloppy, urgent like a giant timer is counting down above your heads. The sort of kiss that wipes clean the argument that had lead to it – Kylo tastes like peppermint toothpaste and cigarettes – he must hide the fact he smokes sometimes. It feels as if a balloon finally has popped.

                The kiss breaks and Kylo presses his forehead against yours, mumbling, “You’re so fucking…”

                “I’m what?” You challenge him and he bites your bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth.

                He pushes you back against the kitchen counter and then picks you up in his strong arms, putting you on it. His lips are back against yours. Your fingers are in his hair, twirling it around your fingertips and crushing your lips against his. Kylo’s hands are going to your pants, pulling them off you as they fall to the kitchen floor.

                Breathless, he mumbles against your lips, “Frustrating. You’re frustrating.”

                You pull on his hair hard, yanking his head back so that he must look at you, “And what else?”

                “Mine. You’re mine,” He is unzipping his own pants – he is going to fuck you right here on the kitchen counter, “You’re my whore.”

                You slap him, hard, right across the face, going, “What else, Kylo?”

                He yanks you forward and you wrap your legs around his waist as he grabs your t-shirt and tosses it to the floor, “You were right, okay? Is that what you want to hear?” He is fumbling with your bra, letting it fall off you as he cups your breasts and fondles them, “I like you. Don’t – I’m not –” For the first time, he stumbles over his words and looks unsure of himself; exposed.

                You wrap your arms around his neck and bring your lips against his. He kisses you before leaving a trail of kisses along your neck – small butterfly kisses before biting on your earlobe. At the same time, he moves your underwear to the side, not even bothering to remove them.

                “I’m not going to be nice to you just because we kissed,” He growls as the head of his dick presses against your pussy, “Don’t expect that.”

                “I don’t want you to be nice.”

                You can feel him smirk against your neck as he thrusts his cock inside of you. You gasp at the sensation. Your fingernails dig into the fabric of his shirt as he starts to fuck you on the counter. Kylo’s fingers curl around your hair and pulls your head back. He is biting along your neck – great, the marks from last time had just started to heal – as he pumps his dick into you.

                “Hit me again.” Kylo goes, moving away from your neck.

                You slap him without hesitation and Kylo actually grins. The grin makes you hit him again. He leans forward, growling, as his hands wrap around your neck. He thrusts into you as he chokes you. You are moaning his name as he does this, trying to move your hips to meet his thrusts.

                “You fucking whore,” Kylo goes as he fucks you, “Look at you.”

                He releases the hold on your neck, allowing you to breathe. You slap him again and he laughs before covering your mouth with his. Your mouth open, his tongue down your throat, your hands in his hair – he fucks you like this – you can’t get enough of the way he tastes.

                “What about you?” You argue, your lips brushing against his, “You’re the one practically begging me to hit you.”

                “Your hits feel like a fly landing on my cheek,” He teases you, bringing his fingers to your mouth, “Open, slut.”

                You obey and Kylo jams his fingers in your mouth. He watches you choke on them, slowing the pace of his thrusts, taking his time with you. There is unmistakable lust in his eyes as you gag on his fingers. When he removes them, he kisses you again. This kiss is a bit different – tender – as he fondles your tits and brings his dick all the way inside you.

                Kylo brings his fingers to your clit and starts to move them around in a circular motion, “Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me,” When you do, he goes, “You’re my whore, do you understand?”

                “Y-Yes.” You moan, shivering.

                “My princess. My whore. My jealous slut – you didn’t like seeing me talk to that girl, did you?” He whispers in your ear, slowly moving his cock in and out of you as his fingers work on your clit.

                “No,” You admit with a moan, “No, I didn’t like it.”

                He tugs on your earlobe with his teeth as he says, “Tell me.”

                “I’m yours,” You’re shaking against him, clinging to him as he gets you off, flicking his finger over your clit, “I’m yours, Kylo.”

                His lips are back on yours – his tongue is in your mouth – kissing him feels so good. Your head is light. Your orgasm is building as you shiver, holding onto him. A whimper escapes your mouth and goes into his as he touches you.

                The kiss breaks and Kylo, suddenly serious, slows his fingers down, “Is this a rebound for you?”

                Breathless, you shake your head, “No. No, it isn’t. I tried – I tried telling myself it was but…”

                You can actually see the relief in Kylo’s eyes. Your remark had hurt him. This did mean more to him than he had been letting on. He had told you that you had been right – somehow, in the years of fighting you had with him, he had been hiding the fact he had harbored feelings for you. You tell yourself you’ll find out more later – honestly, the only thing you want right now is to cum.

                Kylo’s finger is moving swiftly across your clit. You gasp, arching your back, as Kylo urges you to cum. He holds onto you and whispers, “Come on, whore. Cum for me. On my cock, like you’re supposed to cum. Always on my cock, isn’t that right?”

                You close your eyes as you cum – bucking your hips as you moan his name. You hold onto him as your intense orgasm rolls through you. Kylo grunts and thrusts one last time. His face is buried in your neck as he cums. You can feel his load shooting in your wet pussy, filling you up with his cum. You wiggle your hips, wanting every drop inside of you as you cum like this – up on his kitchen counter, curled around him.

                “Fuck…” He moans softly as he comes down from his climax, pressing his forehead gently against yours.

                “Wow,” You mumble, “We should have started dealing with our fights this way a long time ago.”

                Kylo chuckles, bringing his lips to your forehead as he goes, “Will you stay for a while?”

                “What about your class?” You ask, even though you are secretly thrilled that he wants you to stay.

                “I need a break.” He replies as he pulls out of you and helps you off the counter.

                Your limbs feel weak but Kylo holds you up, steady as ever, “This wasn’t a break?”

                “This was a fight,” He replies matter of factly, “Followed by make-up sex.”

                You laugh. Kylo looks amused for once. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you against him. He kisses you and you can feel yourself melting again. The last twenty-four hours have been a rollercoaster of emotions. You have questions for Kylo – about the past, about his feelings for you – but honestly, right now…the only thing you want to do is be around him. Truly be around him, with no awkwardness or strange feelings.

                “Come on,” Kylo goes, taking a hold of your hand, “We have to shower now.”

                As you follow Kylo towards the shower, you marvel at the fact that this man likes you – but it’s even stranger just how much you like him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering how Kylo really feels about you, you find yourself thinking about him more than ever. When Kylo surprises you by coming by to your house, he makes things "official" in a way that only he would come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: dirty talk, public sex, biting, hair pulling

                Is it wrong you are glancing outside your window for Kylo when you are supposed to be job searching? Yes and you know it. You are determined to find a better job since your current one is so terrible. But its been three days since you fought (and then made up) in the kitchen, you are craving him more than ever.

                You have been reviewing the years in your brain, flicking through them very slowly…reviewing every single memory of Kylo. Every interaction, no matter how minor, checking for clues that he had been secretly harboring feelings for you.

                The only memories you can recall are of constant fights, glares in the hallway and scowls across classrooms. To think that this entire time Kylo was secretly liking you…what would you have done if he had told you? Probably thought he was lying. There was no way you would have done anything with him.

                But now…now everything had been turned upside down. And the only thing you can focus on this evening is seeing him. With your parents working late, the house is silent. Kylo’s house is dark. You tap your fingers along your desk. Your focus is gone. Already you are thinking about how his lips felt on yours. He had picked you up and placed you on the counter as if you weighed nothing. You loved his hands around your neck and the way he always made sure to get you off.

                You were in deep but you have no idea how you have let yourself fall for him so fast. You are usually so guarded, especially after your break-up. But Kylo had somehow wiggled through your defenses.

                Because you are sitting there, thinking about him, you think you imagine the doorbell ringing. Getting up, you make your way to the front door and open it without looking to see who it is.

                To your surprise, Kylo is standing there. With the sun setting behind him, wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, he looks so good that your heart skips a beat.

                You frown, “Why are you at the front door? I figured you only liked to slink around through backyards.”

                “Funny,” Kylo replies, unsmiling, “Come with me.” You can see his car in the driveway.

                “Come with you where?” You are trying to play it cool even though you would go anywhere Kylo asked at this point.

                “It’s a surprise,” Kylo reaches for your hand, “Come on.”

                You take his hand, marveling at how strange it is to be holding his hand in front of your house. It feels so girlfriend/boyfriend that you wonder if anyone is staring through their windows, slack jawed at the sight. Kylo’s hand wraps around yours as he pulls you towards his car. You look down, admiring the way his fingers curl around yours. You like how small your fingers look against his.

                He opens the car door for you as you get into the passenger side. You look around, taking in the sight of his car. It is pristine. It looks brand new. Does he vacuum this thing regularly? It even still has a brand new car smell.

                You must have an amused look on your face because as Kylo settles in, he goes, “What?”

                “Nothing.”

                He studies your face for a second before deciding it isn’t worth pursuing and pulls out of the driveway. You can smell his aftershave. He looks too good and you have been actually missing him since the entire thing occurred in the kitchen. Now that you know he likes you…

                “How long until we get to wherever we are going?” You ask.

                “About twenty minutes.” Kylo replies.

                “Alright, that’s enough time.”

                “For what?” He glances over at you, frowning.

                You are unbuckling your seatbelt – okay, bad idea, you know this – and lean over to unzip his pants. Kylo makes a noise of surprise but grips the wheel tighter. You haven’t done this before…blowing a guy as he drives as never entered your mind but you can’t wait another second without having him in some manner.

                Kylo, instantly falling into the moment, goes, “You couldn’t even wait, could you?”

                “No,” You admit, pulling his dick out of his pants which is already growing hard, “No, I couldn’t.”

                He exhales slowly as he stops at a red light and looks down at you, “Make it good, slut. Don’t waste my time, got it?”

                Oh, you got it. You don’t need to be told twice. The only thing you want right now is his cock in your mouth. This is incredibly dirty – if anyone looked over, they could see you. But the thought doesn’t scare you. Instead it makes you wet.

                You spit on the head of Kylo’s dick and start to jerk him off. His breath catches and his grip tightens on the wheel. You flick your tongue against the tip. You enjoy the way he is trying to maintain control. You like seeing that mask slip. The small moments of affection or those moments where he can’t keep himself in check and has to moan from the affect you are having on him.

                You take him in your mouth, rolling your tongue along him. You can taste his precum in your mouth as you take more of him in your throat. The car stops again at another red light. Kylo’s hand is on the back of your head and he begins to push your head down on his thick cock.

                “You’re going to do this, you have to do it right, whore.” He growls.

                You gag on his cock as he pushes you down on it. His thick meat stretches out your lips as you struggle to take him in your mouth and breathe at the same time. Kylo groans and the car begins to move but he doesn’t remove his hand.

                “Gag on it, whore. You’re so eager for it – show me.”

                Your spit is running down his cock as he releases his hold on your head. You work your mouth up and down on his cock, making it slippery with your spit. You force your head down until the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat. Your gag reflex kicks in but you keep going. You bob up and down on his dick, gagging on it, making noises as you ram his cock down your throat.

                Kylo stiffens and groans, “Jesus – just like that, slut.”

                You are slurping on his cock, feeling his precum coat your lips as it runs down the length of his shaft. Jerking him off with your hand, you work the head of his dick with your lips. Then Kylo presses down on your head again. You are forced to take his cock practically down to the hilt. You are gagging on it but stuck in place.

                “Do you like this, whore? You fucking slut,” Kylo goes through clenched teeth as he tries to focus on driving, “You’re going to make me cum.”

                He lets go of your head but you are determined to make him cum. You pop up for air before going back down on his cock. There is precum and spit all over his cock, dribbling out of your mouth over the head of his dick. You gag and slurp on his thick meat as your lips strain around his dick. You want his cum – you’ve been thinking about it for days.

                Kylo’s breath catches and he moans your name before grabbing a hold of your hair, “Princess, I’m going to –”

                His cum fills your mouth. You swallow as much of it as you can, missing some as it runs down his cock and on your fingers gripping his cock. His dick twitches in your mouth as you take his load. When Kylo is finished, you pull away from him and sit back up in the seat. Some of his cum is around your mouth which you scoop up with your fingers and lick off.

                Kylo exhales, stopping at a red light and looking over at you, “Jesus, whore, look at you.” There is a note of pride in his voice which you like hearing. He puts himself away, zipping up his pants just as the light turns green.

                You are blushing and turn away from him to look out the window, “Where are you taking me?”

                “The hill.”

                You blink in surprise, “The hill? I haven’t been there in ages.”

                The hill overlooks the city. In high school, it was cool to go there. If you were seen at the hill, then you had something going on – it was the place to go if you wanted people to see you. You haven’t thought about the place in ages. But now that you are looking around, you can see that you are winding up alone the road to the hill.

                Kylo doesn’t bother with the parking lot, which is empty since it is the middle of the week. The sun has set by now. Kylo drives over the parking lot and onto the hill itself. Surely illegal but so was sucking him off while he drives, right? Apparently both of you are feeling adventurous tonight.

                He gets out of the car and you follow him. There is a breeze tonight, somewhat chilly for summertime and you shiver.

                “You okay?” Kylo asks you as he pulls a box of cigarettes out of his jean pocket, “I don’t have a jacket to give you.”

                “I’m okay, really.”

                You watch as he places the cigarette in between his lips and brings the lighter up. Flicking it twice, the flame glows in the darkness as he lights the cigarette. Shoving both the cigarettes and the lighter back in his pocket, Kylo leans back against the hood of his car and takes a drag off his smoke. He tilts his head away from you and exhales. You watch the way the smoke curls up against the sky, vanishing a few seconds later.

                He holds it out to you, “Want one?”

                “No, I’m okay. I have enough bad habits.” You remark, sitting on the hood of his car.

                “Am I one of them?” Kylo asks, not looking at you.

                The city is spread in front of you, at your feet, as if it is your kingdom. You pretend for a second that it is. Kylo and yourself are ruling over it. You watch the lights twinkle. It looks like a jewel, a glittering jewel that belongs only to you.

                “Yes.” You admit and glance over at him.

                Kylo’s face is clouded by the smoke from his cigarette. He doesn’t reply. He isn’t very good with words. No, Kylo prefers to hide everything under biting remarks or small nibs on your earlobe. He waves the smoke away from his face. Silhouetted by the moon, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he looks good – almost otherworldly. Very tall, all odd angles and shadows – the tip of the cigarette glows.

                “Why don’t you tell me?” You prompt.

                “Tell you what?”

                “Well, why you brought me here. And I guess I’d like to know about your feelings with me.”

                Kylo looks down at his feet for a couple of seconds before speaking, “What is there to tell? You are frustrating. But I suppose I like that about you. You always challenged me. No one else did. They either let me get away with my shit or just ignored me. But not you. You were always there – ready to fight. Ready to….” He trails off, looking uncomfortable with how much he is saying, “Anyway, it was just something I kept. I didn’t think much of it after you left. But then you came back and…well, I was different.”

                “So, what, you just tried to seduce me?”

                “No. I didn’t go over there with any intention to sleep with you. It just happened,” He tilts his head back, blowing smoke and the moonlight is draped over him like a curtain – he looks like a painting – his hair falling back, painfully handsome, “But it worked out, right?”

                “Sure, I suppose.”

                “You suppose?” He turns to look at you and you can see that he is frowning.

                “Well, what happens when summer is over? You are going to go back to school, right? And I’ll be here trying to figure out what the fuck I’m doing.”

                “You overcomplicate things.” Kylo replies simply.

                “What? How?”

                He drops the cigarette and crushes it underneath his shoe. Then he turns to you, pulling you at the edge of the hood. He brushes his hand against your cheek. It is a tender gesture from him and your breath catches.

                “Don’t think about that now. Think about why I brought you here.”

                “Alright,” You try to push your worries about the end of summer from your mind, “Why did you bring me here?”

                Kylo leans forward. His lips are almost touching yours. His fingers are trailing up your thighs. You had worn a skirt to work today and he is clearly going to take advantage of that.

                “I brought you here because I wanted to officially make you mine.” He whispers as he starts kissing along your neck.

                Your head is already going light but you try to focus on what Kylo is saying, “Officially?”

                “That’s right,” He goes as his fingers reach your inner thigh and gently pry them apart, “By fucking you here, in front of the city, of course.”

                “Here?” You whisper, “But literally anyone could come by here and see us.”

                “That’s right,” Kylo’s voice is slinking along your spine and making it very hard to think, “But they’ll know we’re together, won’t they, slut?”

                His fingers are wrapped around your panties as he tugs them off. You let him, raising yourself slightly up so that he can remove them. Then Kylo’s arms are wrapping around you and his lips are on yours. Your heart is beating quickly. If anyone decides to come to the hill, they would see the two of you instantly. How would you ever explain such a thing?

                But the worries about it die as Kylo’s tongue slips into your mouth. He tastes like cigarettes but you like it on him. What don’t you like on him? Your arms circle around his neck and you open your mouth. The kiss turns urgent, messy, as Kylo hikes your skirt around your waist. His hand travels to your pussy and he runs his finger along your slit.

                “Already wet, princess? You want me to fuck you in front of the city like this?” He asks as his finger enters you.

                You gasp as he starts to finger fuck you on the hood on his car. Your lips meet again as his finger thrusts in your pussy, making sure you are wet enough for him. When he takes his finger out, he licks it clean and unzips his pants. He is moving too slowly for you. You reach out and pull down his zipper.

                Kylo smirks, “You’re such a whore,” He tilts your face to the side, “You wearing cover up on the marks?”

                “I have to,” You argue as you pulls his dick out of his boxers, “I can’t go into work with that.”

                Kylo curls around you, engulfing you in his warmth as the head of his cock starts to enter you, “That’s a shame, whore. I’d love for everyone to know that you’re mine. My slut.”

                You whimper his name as you hold onto him. His thick meat is stretching out your pussy as you work to take him. When he is finally inside of you, he begins to thrust. You bury his face in his neck, taking his cock. At one point, you glance up. The city is in front of you, shining and twinkling. It does give you a thrill. Kylo is fucking you in front of the city – making you his for good.

                Kylo is breathing heavily as his fingers twirl around your hair and tug on it painfully. You let out a noise of surprise as he bends down to bite your neck. Forced back on the hood of his car, with his teeth against your skin, you start to rock your hips to attempt to match his thrusts.

                If anyone were to come by, they would see you and have no question in their minds what you were doing. Let them catch you – you didn’t care – you didn’t care about anything but the way Kylo was moaning in your ear, calling you his whore, and the moonlight pouring over both of you.

                Kylo’s lips finds yours again. The kiss is feverish. You can feel your climax building. Never before have you cum without someone touching your clit. You didn’t think you could cum without that. But Kylo is going to prove you wrong…like he always does.

                He tilts his face so that you are forced to look at him as he pumps inside of you. Your legs are wrapped around his waist, making sure he is deep inside of you. He bites on your bottom lip with his teeth, tugging hard as he picks up the pace.

                “Kylo, I’m going to cum.” You whimper against him as the stars dance above your head.

                “Cum on my cock, slut,” He urges you on, “Cum for me. In front of the city, in front of everyone. Because you’re mine.”

                He slams in you and it sends you over the edge. Gasping, you begin to climax. You are making too much noise – you shouldn’t let yourself lose control – but it is impossible around Kylo. Your pussy tightens around his cock as you cum.

                Kylo goes still, shuddering and exhales, “Fuck – princess –”

                He is cumming with you. His cum is filling you up, marking you in front of the city as his: always his. As you climax together, you cling to him. You feel so small against him as he holds onto you. Small and safe. Even if someone were to discover you like this, you wouldn’t be afraid. You are afraid of nothing with Kylo around.

                Breathless, Kylo kisses you. The kiss is deep and slower than the last ones you shared during sex. As our climax subsides, he pulls out of you. You wiggle your skirt down, thinking that you have lost yet another pair of underwear. At this rate, you’re going to need to buy more.

                He glances around and then smirks, “See? No one caught us.”

                “That time.” You try to sound serious but you honestly don’t care that he took you like this, on the hood of his car on the hill.

                “Guess we’ll have to keep trying.” Kylo goes as he zips up his pants and pulls out another cigarette.

                You laugh and shake your head, “This whole situation is weird, don’t you think?”

                “Maybe to you. Not to me. I’ve wanted this –” He cuts himself off and shrugs, taking a drag off the cigarette.

                You reach out for his hand and curl your fingers around his. His presence is steady; the one constant this summer as you try to find out where you are going to go in your life. The connection you have with Kylo is seemingly always blossoming, shifting into something that is quickly becoming something that is stronger than just ‘liking’ him.

                  The two of you fall silent and look out across the city. The summer will be over soon and the future is uncertain. But, for right now, being here with Kylo – being truly his – is just what you want.

               


	7. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With summer at an end, you find yourself facing the unsure future and how Kylo will play a part in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: dirty talk, slapping, rough oral sex, choking.   
> with this being the final chapter of this fic, i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read it and also took the time out of their day to send me a comment every chapter. i'm glad you enjoyed it - thank you for reading. <3

            You yawn, stretching out across Kylo’s bed. The late afternoon sun stretches out across the room. Rubbing your eyes, you fumble for your phone to check the time. It is close to five. You have managed to nap for two hours. Kylo hasn’t come back yet.

            Propping yourself up, you look around the room. It has been a month since the moment on the hill where Kylo had made you ‘officially’ his. Your parents had been, understandably, floored when you had told them that you were seeing Kylo. Not that you could blame them. If you could have time traveled six years ago and told yourself that you had fallen for Kylo, you would have laughed at yourself in the face.

            Yet the month had been idyllic. Anytime you weren’t working or searching for a better job, you had been entwined around Kylo, wasting the hours with him in the dirtiest of fashions followed by lazy bouts of doing absolutely nothing except being near one another.

            Kylo was stubborn, haughty and arrogant to a fault. Yet since he had opened to you and admitted his feelings, there was another side to him. Gentle, thoughtful and a good listener, he had surprised you constantly since the night on the hill. (Not to mention how he was in bed where his stubborn attitude worked to his benefit in always making sure you got off.)

            You kick the sheets of you, wondering where Kylo is. He had said he wouldn’t be gone for too long. Perhaps it is your paranoia about summer ending, but what if he has fluttered off somewhere to think about how to dump you?

            With summer winding down, real life was knocking on the door, determined to be let inside. Kylo would have to go back to college in a couple of weeks to get ready for the fall semester. And you – you were going to be stuck here. You didn’t entertain any ideas about Kylo wanting to stay with you when he went back to college. It was the smartest thing to do, after all, to end it before it got too messy with attempting some sort of long distance thing.

            You trail your fingers along the sheet, lost in thought. With increasing demand, your brain is determined to have you dwell on such things. You want to enjoy the last couple of weeks with Kylo. You had fun, right? Kylo had fun – you assumed, anyway, it was hard to tell sometimes since he was constantly scowling. Better to part on good terms than fight about it.

            But even so, you need to admit to yourself that you are in deep with him. The more time you spent around him, the more you found things you really, really liked about him.

            “No, you’re not doing that right now.” You tell yourself firmly aloud, banishing all thoughts of the end of summer and how deep your feelings are for him.

            It is then that you hear the front door slam. Kylo is back. The thought makes you giddy. You hear him walk down the hallway and open the door slowly. He had known that you were going to try to nap and clearly doesn’t want to wake you.

            “I’m up.” You tell him as he looks inside.

            Today Kylo is wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. It is his usual attire yet no matter how many times you see him wearing it, it gives you butterflies. He always looks so good and today is no exception.

            He crosses his room (which is excessively neat just like his car) and wraps his arms around your wait, pulling you against him as he plops down on his bed. You curl up against him and rest your head on his chest. You listen to his heart beating, slow and steady, as he kisses the top of your head.

            Kylo isn’t good with words. It is the tiny things he does – tugging on your earlobe or placing a kiss on the top of your head – that lets you know how he feels about you.

            “Where did you go?” You ask him after a couple of minutes laying like this.

            He shifts a little before going, “Just stopped by somewhere.” He is oddly evasive and that wiggling fear returns – being dumped – the giant countdown to end of summer above the bed like a neon sign.

            “Oh,” You reply lamely, “How did it go?”

            “Not sure yet.” Kylo goes.

            You don’t say anything because you aren’t sure what to say next. You listen to Kylo’s breathing as you trail a circle along his t-shirt with your index finger. The silence is palpable and you cannot help but think that this is going to be the end. The timer has hit zero. Whatever you have with Kylo is about to reach its forgone conclusion.

            Kylo clears his throat. You brace yourself for being dumped. It had been too good to last. The two of you had been too passionate and it had burnt out. You close your eyes to brace for the impact.

            “Listen, I’ve been thinking about the summer ending.” He announces and your chest feels very tight.

            “Yeah?” You try to sound casual; the cool girl that is fine with however this ends – you got yours and he got his – everything is super chill, right?

             “I’ll be going back to college in a couple of weeks…” He seems to be putting it off and you can’t stand it for another second.

            Wiggling free of his grip, you sit up on the bed and mentally plan your escape route as you go, “I get it. Really, you don’t have to go into it. You’re going back to college and I’m here – it wouldn’t make sense to try a long-distance thing. I get it.”

            You get off the bed, anxious to get out before Kylo attempts to console you. Yet he reaches out and grabs your wrist, tugging you back. You glance over your shoulder at him. Alright, so you admit it. This break-up is hitting you much harder than it should. What started out as a dirty secret, followed by a crush, has now blossomed into something – no, you aren’t going to think the word. Not now – not when it is over.

            “That isn’t what I’m saying. You think I’m breaking up with you?” Confusion crosses his features and for a split second, you see panic behind his eyes, “Is that what _you_ want?”

            “What? No. But I thought…you made it sound…”

            “You didn’t let me finish,” Kylo says impatiently and tugs you back onto the bed, “Why don’t you let me finish before darting off like a fool?”

            You grumble an insult under your breath but Kylo shrugs it off. He moves closer to you and brushes a lock of hair behind your ear. You are holding your breath again from the nerves. Kylo looks down at your hands which are now touching and wraps his fingers around yours.

            “I wanted to know –” He clears his throat and doesn’t look at you when he asks, “I wanted to know if you want to move in with me.”

            You blink. You are pretty sure your mouth is open and that you look like a goldfish but you are too surprised to collect yourself.

            “I’m sorry. What?” You finally go in the ensuing silence.

            “I’m going back to college and I can’t change that. But,” He pulls something that had been folded and shoved in his back pocket and hands it to you, “But your situation is a bit more amendable. You move in with me and you can find work there. It might not be in your degree field right away but it’d pay better than whatever is around here. Be better than that shitty job you have right now anyway,” He runs his hand over his face and still won’t look at you, “I have a place lined up if you want to…” Kylo shrugs as if he has run out of words – had his fill of self-expression for the day.

            You unfold the papers and flip through them. It is a rental agreement along with photos of the apartment. It is small but looks comfortable. You don’t know what to say. Shocked doesn’t even begin to describe how you feel right now.

            Your throat feels dry and you croak out, “What?”

            Exasperated, Kylo says, “You’re not an idiot. You understood what I said. Close your mouth – you look like one of those weird fucking fish.”

            “A goldfish?”

            “No, those weird ones.”

            “What weird ones?”

            “Stop deflecting!” He gets off the bed and starts pacing the room, “What do you think?”

            You look back down at the paper and finally say, “I’m just…surprised. I didn’t think you’d want me to move in with you. It doesn’t – doesn’t seem fast to you?”

            Kylo stops pacing and crouches down in front of you, “No. Fast to me? No. You don’t get it, do you? How long I’ve been waiting…” He trails off.

            Eager to fill the silence and feeling as if you are making a mess of things, you begin to blather, “No, I just mean – what if we get there and you don’t want me around? I mean, this place looks super cute. Or manly? Whatever adjective works for you. But this is…it’s fast. I didn’t know you felt that…strongly about me…” You fall silent as if your batteries have run out.

            Kylo heaves a sigh, looking away for a brief moment and then back at you, going, “I love you. I really didn’t think that I had to say it. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time and I’m not going to let end of summer take you away. If you want to take a risk and move in with me, then I have it sorted out already. If you’d rather break up…”

            Your chest is so tight that you wonder if you’re going to have a heart attack. What a way to go. As you stare at the man you’ve fallen head first over the course of the summer, there is no way you are going to bother denying any longer how you have felt about him.

            “I love you too.” You admit and it feels like a weight is finally off your shoulders.

            Frustrating, annoying Kylo had become someone that brushed away your past relationship and had made you fall head over heels. There is no doubt to the extent of your feelings. You have struggled to avoid them since the first sexual encounter with him. Moving in with him was a crazy risk – but everything else that had unfolded in recent months had been just as crazy. When it came to Kylo, you didn’t want to be reasonable.

            Kylo exhales in relief and goes, “We can’t predict what happens. But at least we can see where it leads.”

            “Very practical of you.” You tease, knowing there would be no further romantic speeches from him today.

            “Well…you haven’t answered me yet.”

            “I didn’t? I just thought you knew,” You are still teasing him because you are so relieved by the turn of events, “Yes, I’ll move in with you. Might as well see this crazy thing through.”

            Kylo is fighting off a smile as he gets on the bed and pulls you on top of him. His hands are sliding up the back of your shirt which causes your skin to break out in goosebumps. His lips are hovering above yours.

            “Well, I have to see if you really want it,” It is his turn now to tease you, “You have to prove it to me.”

            Kylo pulls off your shirt and fondles your tits. You had given up wearing a bra over here a few weeks back. It was gone almost instantly so why waste the time? He pinches your nipples and rolls them in between his fingers. You are straddling him and can feel that he is hard already. He pulls you forward so that your tits are in his face. He smushes them together and flicks his tongue over your nipples, biting on them. You are growing wet – craving him more than ever with the knowledge that he loves you and you are going to be moving in with him.

            You are grinding against him. Both of you are still wearing your jeans. With each movement of your hips, Kylo bites down on your nipples. At one point, you gasp and he pushes you off him.

            “Strip, whore. And then come here.”

            He doesn’t need to tell you twice. Naked in a few seconds, Kylo does the same. He is stroking his cock as he pulls you over to him.

            “Suck me. Show me how much you want to live with me.” He whispers to you before biting on your bottom lip.

            You slide down to his cock, jerking him off, admiring the way he lets out a soft groan of pleasure at your touch. Dizzily, you think that this is going to be how it’ll be from now on. There won’t be a moment you will have to pine for Kylo or crave his cock like this. He will be there.

            You spit on his dick and jerk him off, letting it cover his cock and making it slippery before taking him in your mouth. Working him with your mouth and jerking him off at the same time, Kylo’s hips buck. His meat shoves back in your mouth but you open more, trying to take him in you. Kylo doesn’t stop moving his hips, fucking your throat like this. You love when Kylo face fucks you. You love how messy it is and how much noise he makes. You like how dirty it makes you feel and how you try to take more of him each time he does this to you.

            His cock hits the back of your throat and he holds your head in place as he pulls his meat out of you and rams it back in. As he face fucks you, forcing you to gag and spit up on his cock, he speaks.

            “This is what I want, whore. You showing me how much you want to live with me. Take my cock so I know you need this as much as I need it.”

            Spit bubbles form at the sides of your mouth. His precum slips out of your mouth and down along his thick girth. Your eyes are closed as he fucks your face, letting the salvia roll down his cock and on his balls.

            His breath catches and he pulls out of you, “Come here. Sit on my face. No, turn around. Suck me as I eat out your pretty little cunt.” His voice is taunt as he tugs you into positon.

            Your pussy is against his face as you jerk off his cock. Instantly, Kylo’s tongue is probing past your lips, running up your slit causing you to moan. You take his cock in your mouth, sucking him off as Kylo eats you out. His tongue rolls across your clit before flicking on it quickly just the way you like.

            Your moans are muffled against his meat which is crammed in your mouth. As you bob up and down on him, your thighs quiver. He is going to make you cum already! Kylo is always in control of the pace – he can make you cum in seconds or take his time – he knows you that well.

            His tongue flicks furiously across your clit. Gasping, Kylo’s cock falling out of your mouth, you start to climax. Kylo’s hands grip your waist, forcing your pussy against his face. You grind it against his face as you cum, moaning uncontrollably.

            When your intense climax subsides, Kylo shifts you off him and then crawls on top of you. He puts your feet on his shoulders and starts to enter you.

            He looks down at you, “You’re a fucking mess, slut. But you like it, don’t you?”

            When you don’t answer instantly, he slaps you across the face. You grin wickedly at him and still don’t answer. You like the pleasure mixed with pain; you know Kylo would never do anything to hurt you…well, unless you asked.

            He smacks you again and you go, “I love it. I love it, Kylo.”

            Kylo smirks and thrusts inside of you. His cock feels amazing, filling you up in one motion and your hands grip the sheets. He begins to pump inside you so hard that you can hear the bed squeak.

            “Of course you do, slut.” He growls as he fucks you.

            “More,” You plead, “Fuck me harder.”

            Kylo’s hands wrap around your neck, pinning you against the bed and choking you as he pounds into your wet pussy. You can hear the sound of skin smacking skin and the soft wet sounds your pussy makes as it takes his thick dick. You try to moan but it is muffled because his hands are around your throat.

            “Like that, you fucking slut?” Kylo says, his breath catching, “This how you want to be fucked?”

            You try to nod but you are being fucked senseless. You feel like a ragdoll with how Kylo is pounding you. With your feet on his shoulders, and the way he has curled around you to choke you, his cock is hitting that sweet spot in your cunt. You shudder and let out a small noise of pleasure. Your head feels light from the way he is choking you –

            Kylo releases his grip on your neck and you gasp for air. Your throat is burning but you don’t care. He slaps you hard and your hips buck. You are so close to cumming yet again…

            “Fucking whore,” Kylo groans, picking up his pace as he is close to climax, “I’m going to fill you with my cum.”

            You are begging for it now, moaning as your words jumble together – you can no longer think – all you want is Kylo to cum in you and for you to climax –

            It is too much. You gasp his name and then you are cumming again. Kylo slams into you and then pulls you against him as he climaxes. His load spilling inside of you, his cock twitching as your pussy clenches against him – you cum together, holding one another.

            Kylo rolls off you. Both of you are trying to catch your breath. Your nap earlier is rendered pointless – you could fall asleep right now on the spot. Kylo’s arms are already wrapping around you, pulling you against him.

            “You going to fall asleep?” He asks.

            “I think so.” You mumble.

            “You’re like a guy.”

            “Shut up. I don’t have the energy to hit you.” You say in between a yawn.

            Kylo kisses your forehead. His fingers are running down your back, sending shivers up your spine.

            Right before you fall asleep, you groan, “I can’t believe I have to pack all my shit again.”

            Kylo laughs at this. You love hearing him laugh. It is so rare but the noise is always so lovely. You know that he is smiling even though your eyes are closed.

            “I’ll help.” He whispers to you.

            “Good because this is your idea.” You say sternly but laugh at the end before you can help yourself.

            “Hey, look at me.”

            Sleepily, you tilt your face up to look at Kylo. He studies your face quietly. You know he isn’t going to speak. There isn’t going to be some speech about the future – about moving in together, about this summer or how crazy it had been, about the fact you two are in love – Kylo doesn’t express himself like that. You know this now.

            Instead, he brings his lips against yours and kisses you gently. It is the softest kiss you have ever received from him and is telling you everything he can’t with words: that this is what he wants, what he has waited for and he isn’t afraid.

            In that moment, you no longer feel concerned about the future either. With Kylo holding you and knowing that he loves you, you are content to be loved by him – here in this summer and in the years ahead.


End file.
